A Phoenix Rose
by Pand-tasticninja
Summary: Miles returns to America and many things have changed.
1. The Returning Turnabout

Phoenix Rose Chapter 1

Story by Pandtastic-ninja

Miles POV

I stepped off the plane, breathing in my first lung-full of the autumn crisp air of San Diego. It's been seven years since I've last been to the beautiful state of California. But this time was different... I wasn't here on business.

"Dad! Wait up!" My son's voice rang out behind me. I smiled at the sound of his lightly accented tongue and stopped as he requested. I heard the slap of his footsteps against the ground, catching up to me. He grabbed my arm, laughing as he did.

"I thought you were tired, Dakota." I said softly. He chuckled softly and squeezed my arm. His dark gray-black hair was blowing in the slight breeze, his soft blue-gray eyes alight with joy.

"Yes I am, but I'm having fun so it all evens out." Dakota said, that bright smile never leaving his face. I, myself, couldn't fight the smile stretching my lips. Dakota was the kind of boy who lit up a room. He was bubbly and could almost always attract people to him. Quite the opposite of me.

"Let's get you to the hotel room. You need to rest. You haven't slept since two nights ago, correct?" I asked him, leading him to the baggage claim. Dakota nodded in affirmation and hauled his bag up. After making our way out of the airport, we met up with Detective Gumshoe at his patrol car. The detective was lounging against the side of his car, and if I looked closely enough I could see the vehicle tilt a little. Dakota smiled brightly, after stifling a yawn, and ran to the detective.

"Mr. Gumshoe! You're much taller than I expected. I look so short compared to you." Dakota nearly giggled, looking the man over. Gumshoe blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Awww, thanks pal. But you're not that short." The detective assured. He opened the door for my child and Dakota nearly flopped in. He didn't because I taught him to sit properly in a car, no matter how tired. Gumshoe ran around to the other side of the vehicle then, opening the passenger door for me. I thanked him and climbed in, after putting my bag in the trunk. I chuckled as I looked into the back seat, finding Dakota asleep already. Gumshoe ambled around to his side of the car and slumped in rather ungracefully, making the teen in the back stir.

"Has he grown since the last time we've talked, sir?" Gumshoe asked, looking over his shoulder at my son. I half shrugged. He was talking about the web camera conferences we've had over the course of the seven years. Dakota would sometimes talk to the detective when I needed a break. We've been planning my return, we just didn't know when or how.

"It has been a couple of months. He could have, why?" I responded, not taking my eyes from the boy. Dakota shifted, as if feeling us staring. I broke my gaze away to keep him comfortable. Gumshoe turned his eyes toward me, a goofy grin on his face.

"He just looks like his hair grew out more... aw, forget I brought it up, sir." Gumshoe said as he turned the key in the ignition. I raised an eyebrow at him but let the subject drop. He drove us to our hotel, his eyes widening as he parked.

"Wow..." Gumshoe mumbled. I had momentarily forgot he had a very low salary and didn't even get to_ step_ into places like this. The hotel was modest by my standards but it could've been the best looking hotel in the world to him. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Dakota was still sleeping, curled up against the seat.

"Detective, I hate to bother you with this but would you mind carrying Dakota? He is pretty big now and I'm not strong enough to carry him. It would be a shame to wake him." I said, still looking at the boy. Gumshoe blushed slightly and stammered that he wouldn't mind. I climbed out and retrieved our bags from the back. Gumshoe unbuckled Dakota, holding the boy close to his body.

"Detective be careful where you hold him, his skin is sensitive." I said, noting Gumshoe's hand was holding Dakota under his thigh. Dakota's right thigh was terribly scarred from an accident when he was younger. He was trying to cook me a surprise dinner of macaroni and cheese when he tripped, the boiling water spilling onto his leg. I saw Dakota squirm a little in Gumshoe's grasp and the detective kindly moved his hand. I lead him up to our room, taking my time so I didn't drop our belongings. I set the bags down by the door when we entered the room. Gumshoe layed my boy on the bed, covering his small body with the sheets provided. Gumshoe took a second, when he thought I wasn't looking, to stroke the boy's hair lovingly. Seems the detective had something for my son.

"Thank you, detective, for your assistance. I understand today is your day off." I said, snapping the man back to attention. He nodded to me, his hand touching the back of his neck. He wasn't looking my way, like I had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You can leave now." I said softly, unsure if I should call him out on it or just let him leave. Gumshoe nodded again, this time looking to me, a new fierceness to his eyes. I was nearly taken aback, that stern look in his eyes catching me off guard.

"You're welcome, sir. I just wanted to say that Dakota is a beautiful boy. He's lucky to have a father like you." Gumshoe finished his statement and left before I could respond. I blinked a few times, unused to Gumshoe talking to me like that. It wasn't bad, he was just always so clumsy with words. When he spoke just now, it seemed as if he knew exactly what he was going to say.

I brushed it off, and sat next to my son on the bed. He was, as the detective said, beautiful. He got his mother's face, not nearly as stern as mine. His lips were full and he had long eyelashes that were currently splayed across his cheeks. Back in Germany, in the short time he was in public school, the other children were jealous of him. Which was part of the reason I sent him to privet school when I received custody of him.

After looking him over for a bit, I got us unpacked. As I was setting Dakota's clothes into the dresser, something pulled at my senses. I creased my brow, feeling someone was in danger near. I tried to blow it off, but I found my feet walking toward the door. I made my way down to the bottom floor, letting my feet take the lead seeing as how they knew the way. I soon found myself on the outside of the hotel, near the back. I stood in front of a metal gate, the feeling pulling even harder at me. I looked the gate over, noting it didn't look like it would budge. I tested it, the metal making a slight creaking sound as it slid open. My gut was telling me to go down those stairs, just beyond the gate. But when have I listened to my gut and not my brain? Something in the back of my mind told me it was a better idea to go down there myself, instead of calling the detective back.

I slowly descended the stairs, my hand against the damp wall to keep balance as it got darker. Something wasn't right here. As I reached the bottom as foul smell assaulted my nose, the smell of human waste. I could also smell traces of blood, weaker than the latter though. I made my way into the tiny room at the end of the stairway. I listened closely, for any sounds of life. A small sound made it's way into my ear. A tiny whimper, barely audible over the sounds of the moving residents above. At the sound I dug around in my pockets for my key-chain flash light. I shined it around the room, until it fell on a sight I wish I had never seen.

Phoenix Wright, a once greatly established defense attorney, sat on the cold floor. His body was nude except a clothe covering his lower regions. He was devastatingly thin, looking as if he hadn't eaten in months. His hands were bound behind him, and he shied away from the light. I swallowed the lump in my throat and kept control. I knelt beside him and tried to get the chains of his wrists. They wouldn't budge. There had to be something around here to break them. I found a crowbar nearby and broke them clean off. Phoenix looked at me, his eyes glazed over. He was drugged.

"Wright can you hear me?" I asked, touching his back. He jumped and whimpered again, making me pull my hand back. I needed to get him out of here. I picked him up, surprised at how light he was. He was whimpering, squirming against my arm. It must've hurt. I apologized to him. I hurried up the stairs, nearly tripping several times. I called for an ambulance, rushing to the parking lot. They arrived soon, taking Phoenix from me. In the light of the sun, he looked worse than down in the basement of the hotel. His skin was pale, contrasted by the giant bruises and deep cuts on him. I waited until they drove away to make it to my room again. Dakota was up, looking worried.

"Dad what happened?" He asked, his voice shaking some.

"A lot son." I said, the image of Phoenix not leaving my brain.

"Dad you should wash up. You're covered in blood..." I looked down at myself as he spoke. He was right. I started to strip off the ruined clothing. There would be no way I was ever wearing that suit again, even if I got the stains out. Dakota helped me take the clothes off and lead me to the bathroom. I felt numb for some reason, underlined with guilt. Something told me that if I didn't go see Phoenix later, I would regret it. In the mean time Dakota helped me bathe, as embarrassing at that was.

"Want to talk about it, dad?" He asked, rubbing the shampoo into my hair. I nodded. Someone beside me had to know, and knowing Dakota he wouldn't leave it alone until I told him.

"I found an old friend of mine in the basement of this building. He looked terrible and tortured. I don't think he even recognized me." I said, lowering my head some. Dakota finished with my hair and rubbed my shoulders.

"It's alright dad. You did everything you could. Remember you're only one man. We can go see him if want." Dakota said, massaging my shoulders. I nodded. I had to see him again.

"Alright we'll go after your bath. Give me your arm." as he requested I raised my arm. He washed it clean, as well as the rest of me. I wondered how he could be so comfortable washing his father, of blood no less. I guess it was just okay with him, to take care of me as much as I take care of him. He helped me out of the tub and dried me off.

"Alright dad. You get some clothes together and we'll go. I'll call Mr. Gumshoe." He said tying the towel around my waist. I did as he told me and put on a nice blue dress shirt and, after a brief skirmish with Dakota, a pair of dark jeans. Dakota had somehow gotten a hold of some flowers and shoved them into my hands. We waited until Gumshoe arrived and filed into his car. My stomach was a jumble of nerves for some unbeknownst reason.

We arrived at the hospital and I nearly wanted to turn back. News reporters swarmed the entrance of the building. Dakota asked Gumshoe if he had any newspaper. I opened my mouth to ask why when he shoved it in my face. He explained that I can cover my face with it and walk in with out being questioned.

"What about you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I was planning on staying in the car." Dakota said, almost sheepishly. I passed Gumshoe a twenty and asked if he could take Dakota to get ice cream. He smiled happily and nodded. I stepped out of the car...and all hell broke loose. Despite my best efforts to avoid the reporters with the newspaper and my coat, they still found me. I ignored their questions for the most part, but some of them broke through my consciousness. The ones about what happened to Wright and such, those struck a nerve for an unknown reason to me.

I finally broke through the crowd and stepped into the hospital. There seemed to be no one there, only a few people loitering about. I felt a hand on my back and tensed, ready to turn around and deck who ever touched me. Only when I heard the voice of my son did I calm down.

"Good job dad. It was hard getting through those reporters." Dakota said, running around to my front. I sighed and held the stems in my hand tighter.

"Dakota I thought you were staying in the car and going with Gumshoe to get ice cream." I said softly, looking down to him. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. As he did that his dark hair bounced with his hand movements. It was sort of distracting. It made my mind wander to Wright and what he would like with-out those spikes of his. Dakota's hair was about in the middle of out hair colors. His eyes too.

"Dad? Are you okay? Your face got all red all of a sudden." Dakota said snapping my attention back to reality. I turned my face away and instinctively gripped my arm at the elbow.

"I'm fine Dakota. You didn't answer me." I said after giving myself time to recoup. He raised an eyebrow, doubtful of me for a second.

"I did too. You just didn't hear me." He said, putting his fists on his hips. I sighed, sometimes he was too much like his mother.

"Well tell me again, I'm listening." I said, relaxing my stance. He smiled at me.

"I followed you to make sure that you weren't overrun with those vultures." He said, seeming proud of myself. I wouldn't call them vultures, they weren't eating me alive out there. But I would hate to put a damper on Dakota's fun. He smiled a bit at me, reminding me a bit of Wright. I groaned to myself, why couldn't I get him out of my head? I needed to see him, that's why. I needed to make sure he was okay, then I could move on. Or that's what I was telling myself.

"Let's go dad, you look anxious." Dakota said, pulling me over to reception. I stumbled over myself a bit. He stopped in front of the desk, a older blonde woman sitting behind it. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up, obviously upset I interrupted her magazine. When she saw me, on the other hand, her eyes widened.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth. What brings you here, sir?" She asked, trying to look more pleasant.

"I'm here to visit Phoenix Wright. What room would I find him in?" I replied, straightening my shoulders. She told me the room number and Dakota dragged me away before I could thank her. Dakota lead me toward the stairs but stopped, looking between them and the elevator.

"You don't want me to get on the thing do you?" I asked behind him. He had a worried look on his face, like he would insult me if he spoke what was on his mind. I urged him to continue, and after taking a breath he did.

"It would be _much_ quicker than taking the stairs and I know you really want to see Mr. Wright. Though I know how afraid of the elevator you are dad." Dakota said, putting a hand to his chin. He tapped his fingers against his lips, weighing his options.

"I'll take the elevator." I said, clenching my jaw to even get the words out. I had a feeling this would end badly, but Dakota was here.

"Are you sure dad? You really don't have to. I don't mind walking." He said. He knew this wouldn't end well either. I just nodded and tugged him toward the elevator. He pressed the button, looking me over to see if I would really go through with it. I steadied myself as best I could. The door opened and revealed the small compartment. I swallowed hard and walked inside, holding on tightly to Dakota's hand. He pressed the floor we were going to. Now I knew why he asked if I wanted to take the stairs. Wright's room was the second to top floor. The doors closed and I took a deep breath. On the ride up, he kept whispering to me that it was okay.

I nearly bolted from the thing when the doors opened, feeling my being shaking. Dakota was right there beside me, rubbing my back as I hunched over. He wiped my face telling me that it's bad to look like I had just seen a ghost when visiting an old friend. He lead me to the room, seeing as how I was still weak in the knees. He opened the door and lead me inside...


	2. Turnabout Recovery pt 1

A Phoenix Rose Chapter 2: Turnabout Recovery Pt. 1

Miles POV

I felt a wave of relief flood me when I saw Phoenix. He looked much better than when I saw him last. He was sleeping, his breathing steady and deep. His wounds were cleaned and covered. An IV drip was hooked up to his left arm and a heart rate monitor was linked to his hand. His hair was messy and some of it hung over his face. I distracted myself briefly by finding a vase nearby. I placed the flowers in it, arranging them a little. (Even though they were all the same.)

Dakota sat me in the chair by Phoenix's bed, saying something to me. I didn't hear what he said though, my mind was focused on other things. I felt a sigh float past my lips. I hadn't really meant to sigh, I just wanted answers to all these questions drifting around in my skull. How had Phoenix become like this? Who in the world could kidnap him? Did this have anything to do with me? If it did then I could rule anyone we knew as a suspect. I made a mental list of all the people we both knew. It wasn't many people, and I highly doubted any of them had the heart to hurt Phoenix, especially to this extend.

The only one I figured had the hatred to do this would be Franziska, but she was back in Germany. I saw her every so often when I was at the court house. And she was never one to get others to do her dirty work. But when it boiled down to it, Franziska didn't have the _heart_ to hurt Phoenix. When I had killed the demon in me she merely wanted to defeat Phoenix so she could see me again. (And teach me a lesson of what prosecuting really was, to her standards at least)

"Dad?" Dakota asked, breaking into my thoughts. He was resting his hand on my shoulder, a worried look adorn his face. "You were muttering to yourself. All I could catch was 'protect'. Are you okay?" I nodded, looking back to Phoenix.

"Y-yes. Sorry for worrying you." I responded, touching my hand to his. My voice sounded nearly monotone to myself, as if I was set on autopilot. Dakota didn't seem to notice much.

"Well alright. If you say so. I was going to go back to Gumshoe and get that ice cream now. Then I'll go back to the hotel, okay?" He said, holding my gaze. I nodded again, getting the hint that he wanted me to stay here and wait. Dakota smiled and planted a kiss on my cheek, leaving soon after.

I relaxed in the chair, seeing no point in sitting so formally for someone who was asleep. Phoenix had horrible sitting habits anyway. I knew this from having lunch with him one time. He would tap his foot, and he slouched. Those were habits he must've picked up from high school because he never did that when we were children. My reminisce was broken into by the sound of rustling. My eyes jumped to Phoenix's face, watching as his slowly opened. A look of complete confusion written on his features. He covered his face with his arm until he became adjusted to the lighting.

"Wright." I said softly, catching his attention. His gaze swayed toward me, shock replacing the befuddlement from before. Recognition lit up in his stormy blue eyes after a moment, as if he told himself that what he saw was, in fact, real.

"Edge...worth? What are you doing here? And...where are we?" He asked. His voice was gravelly from non-use... or misuse if you thought about it (which I didn't want to do) My assumption from earlier was correct, he didn't recognize me when I brought him out of the basement. This began to worry me. What if he didn't remember anything about his time in captivity? I mentally hushed myself, needing to remain calm, for Phoenix's sake.

"I, um, found you. You were in the basement of the hotel I'm staying at." I answered. It seemed cold and distant, but I couldn't worry about that now. Phoenix didn't seem to notice, though.

"Oh...Thank you." He nearly whispered, choking on the words. Though in my heart it pained me to see my old friend like this I kept up the cold front.

"What do you remember?" I asked, my hand reaching forward of it's own accord, taking Phoenix's. The touch felt fairly foreign to me, but it seemed to relax him slightly.

"I'm not sure. Time seemed to escape me while I was down there." He said softly, his head shifting so he could look at the ceiling. By the way he answered I got a hint that he didn't want to talk about it. But I needed to know. Maybe Gumshoe or Dakota could catch him. Then I could prosecute the hell out of the bastard. (Pardon my language.)

"Tell me what you _do_ know." I said, squeezing his hand some. He looked over at me again, gauging as to whether or not he could trust me with this information. After a few minutes he nodded, somewhat hesitantly. When he started to speak I held my breath, hoping to catch everything he said.

"One day. It was during the summer. August I think, I'm not too sure. I was walking home from the store. I had this feeling I was being followed. I tried to ignore it as best I could. You know it's just a feeling." He whispered something after that, something that sounded like "most of the time"

"As I neared my apartment I accidentally dropped my bag. I scrambled to pick it all up. A couple cans rolled into a nearby alley-way and I went after them. I bent over to get them and I was struck with something. I remember the blinding pain all too clearly. I passed out not soon after and when I woke up I didn't know where I was. It was dark. But that's all I could tell for sure. I wasn't even sure if I was blindfolded...until..." He broke off, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks. I patted the back of his hand, hoping that was comforting enough seeing as how I didn't know what else to do. After a few deep breaths he continued.

"The one who did it is a man named Akiris. He has dark blonde hair. I'm not sure on the hair color. He said he was hired by a higher power to "erase" me. He tortured me. I don't quite remember all of what he did to me. I passed out sometimes. He fed me once a week. Stale bread and water. I'm pretty sure the food was drugged." By the time he finished his frame was shaking terribly. Something inside me told me to stand up and hold him close but my body wouldn't move. I gave him a couple minutes to recoup. He wiped his eyes and brushed his hair from his face. I, on the other hand, sat quietly unsure of what to do with all this information. I could certainly give it to the police to help them find this Akiris person. I nearly growled as the name echoed in my mind. It was one I knew I would grow to hate.

"Enough about that. Tell me what you're up to Edgeworth. It's been a long time." He said, catching my attention once again. A soft smile spread over his features and I was amazed he could even do that after what he's been through.

"I'm on a sort of vacation." I answered. "I'm here to show him my home. As well as work on a few cases." I left out the fact that the only reason I was doing that is because I promised a certain detective I would. A confused look crossed his face and I knew I would have to explain deeper.

"Him?" he asked, obvious interest showing in his voice. I never really told him about myself, did I? He only found out few scarce facts about me because that dreadful case some years ago.

"My son." I answered. Amusement and understanding lit up in his eyes.

"That explains so much." He whispered, more to himself than me. I looked at my watch, realizing much more time had passed than I expected. Dakota must have been worried, if he hasn't crashed already. Phoenix sensed this.

"Need to go?" He asked, his gaze fixed on me. I nodded, a bit uncomfortably. I didn't want to leave Phoenix alone like this but I needed to see if Dakota was okay. I can't leave him alone either. Pick my poison I suppose.

" Dakota... Must be worried about me. I suppose we'll meet again? Take care." I said, quickly. I knew if I didn't I would end up staying longer and that was not something I needed. I had the feeling that if I talked to Phoenix anymore he would persuade me into moving back to the states and I'm not sure if I could handle that yet. Or if Dakota could, moving away from his mother would be hard for him. She was all he had for the longest time. At the thought I felt guilt creep into my heart and I knew I had to get out of there before I started getting depressed. I stood and turned toward the door. Before I could take a step towards it slim fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist. My eyes turned toward it's captor, who had a cryptic look on his face. One that said "just go." and "please stay."

"um... See you Edgeworth. Maybe we could have lunch sometime before you head back to Germany?" He asked. Slowly I nodded. There was no harm in lunch, right? _ Yes Miles keep telling yourself that. _I thought. _You know that's not the truth. _I shushed myself again and smiled to my bedridden friend.

"That would be lovely. You could meet Dakota then. I think you two would get along great." The words fell from my lips freely. As he heard them Phoenix smiled. A true smile that told me he was happy that I agreed. I left then, after another quick goodbye. Three things were burning at the edge of my mind. 1) I hoped that was the last I had to do with hospitals. 2) How impossibly excited I was for that lunch date. And 3) I would get justice for Phoenix, if it was the last thing I did.


	3. Turnabout Childhood Memories

A Phoenix Rose chapter 3: Turnabout Childhood Memories.

Miles POV

_Seven years prior _

Ring...Ring...Ring...

I glanced up from my paperwork when I heard the familiar tone of my phone. I placed it to my ear after pressing the call button. The voice on the other end was one I recognized but it still pained me to hear it.

"D-dad?" Dakota's small voice came through the speaker, shaking slightly. Had he been crying again? I certainly hoped not.

"Yes Dakota?" I answered, setting the papers onto the desk in front of me. I heard distant sounds in the background. Was that a heart monitor I heard? I instantly knew why Dakota was calling.

"Are...Are you coming soon? M-mommy's getting worse. She's not responding to my voice anymore... I don't want to be alone..." The last part tore at my heart. His mother's condition must've gotten much worse since he called last. I listened as he tried to control his sobbing. The guilt in my heart grew.

"I will. I'll come soon Dakota. Trust me...You won't be alone." I said, putting the phone on speaker. I opened my laptop as I spoke, quickly typed in the name of an airline into a new tab. Dakota seemed to perk up instantly.

"R-really?! You're coming?!" He nearly shouted, almost seeming afraid to. Like if he did he would wake someone. I then figured that if his mother's condition worsened he would be in the hospital with other patients. I wanted to smack my forehead for not realizing that earlier. I started looking for a first class ticket to Germany.

"Yes. I'm booking a ticket right now. I'll be there in a few days baby boy." I said. I heard his excited squeal on the other line. I smiled at the sound of it and finished booking the ticket.

"Yay! I'll see you soon daddy!" He said, hanging up before I had a chance to respond. I shook my head. I guess I had to go pack some things for this very sudden trip.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few days later I found myself at a hospital near my son's home. I've been here before. I never liked hospitals and came to despise them when Krissy's health took a turn for the worst. I made my way to her room, finding my son sitting near her bed. He was holding her hand, his head resting against the mattress near her.

"Dakota?" I asked quietly. He raised his head slowly, his eye lids heavy with sleep. He smiled when he saw me and got up to hug me, less enthusiastic then I think he would have been if he was fully awake. I held him for a while, enjoying being here for him. Krissy was laying on the bed, her body hooked up to a bunch of machines I couldn't place name to. There was no need for words, there was nothing to say. We all knew the situation. Dakota had missed me greatly, I could _feel_ it in the way he hugged me. He wished his mother would get better, I could _see _it in the way he looked at her. His fingers traced the back of her hand, holding onto it tightly.

Krissy was dying of cancer. A tumor in the brain that couldn't be removed because it was too dangerous. It hurt us because we couldn't do anything but watch as she slowly faded from us. It hurt Dakota the most because my work kept me away and his English wasn't the best yet so he couldn't leave to live with me. Living with me would also mean leaving his mother here, which is something I would never want him to do. He was only 10 at the time...

Krissy died two weeks later. We set up a funeral for her closest family, which was her brother and his wife. Johnathan and Maya. Yes, Ms. Maya Fey. She brought her daughter along, Cersy. That was short for Chrysanthemum. She was 1 but the moment Dakota saw her, he couldn't keep away from her. He kept watch over her for their week long stay. They were like brother and sister.

I could tell that Krissy death was eating at Dakota. He was quiet most of the time, as well as stay to himself. When he went to a new school he didn't make any friends. The only two people he ever cared about were me and Cersy. It worried me. He locked himself in his room at night, taking many law books with him. I knew what he was doing. Studying his heart out to become a detective, just like his mother. I wasn't sure whether it was to do the same job she did, which was helping me in court with evidence and such. Or he was doing it to honor his mother. She was a fine Detective, never missed a piece of evidence and always made sure that the correct person was caught. There were few times that she messed up and that was when she was a rookie. I could tell that Dakota looked up to her and me as well.

It wasn't until late one night that Dakota opened up to me again. It was nearing midnight and I was trying to get some rest before I went to work in the morning. My mind was wondering, which it usually didn't do. After nearly twenty minutes of laying in darkness I went to get a glass of water and some sleep aids. Before I could make it to the bathroom I heard a shrill cry of fear coming from Dakota's room. Worry burning in my thoughts I rushed toward the sound. I accidentally slammed the door against the wall as I entered his room. Dakota screamed again, pulling himself closer.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, rushing to his side. He was shaking terribly, tears streaking his face. He opened his mouth to answer, only to close it again. He did this a couple of times. I just took him in my arms and calmed him as best as I could. He sniffled into my shirt, managing to mumble something to me. He whispered the word "nightmare." I knew what that felt like all too well. Having experienced the same when my father was killed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Knowing the sooner you get it off your chest the better it feels. I waited 15 years to tell anyone my nightly routine. Dakota just shook his head vigorously. That worried me even more, meaning it must've freaked him out pretty bad. I dropped it though, knowing not to push the subject. "Want to come lay with me?"

"Y-yes. Please." Dakota gasped out. I rubbed his back to sooth his hiccups. I carried him to my room with me. He fell asleep soon after being layed on the sheets. I on the other hand wasn't that lucky...

A few years later Dakota became a detective, at the tender age of 14. He was the top of his class and had a work ethic to kill for. He was just like his mother when it came to collecting evidence. He never missed a spot. The first case he worked on was a case I took to court. He testified for me. When he handed me the evidence prior to the trial I saw a happiness in his eyes I haven't seen there in many years. I nearly started crying at the sight, now understanding why he pushed himself to be what he was today. He wanted to help me. To fill his mother's shoes...


	4. Turnabout Strangeness

A Phoenix Rose Chapter 4 Turnabout Strangeness

Phoenix POV

November 16

I strolled lazily down the side walk, making my way to the courthouse. I pulled my hoodie closer as a cool wind brushed against me. I took my time, knowing I had plenty of it before the trial started. I was on my way to watch Miles. I smiled at the thought of him. It's been a few months since he saved me. I've gained 90% of my lost weight back, Miles made sure of that. As did his son Dakota. They both fed me the most fattening healthy foods they could find (even though that's a oxymoron). They were both working so hard to find the guy who did it. I remember when Miles took me to the precinct to tell the detectives everything. Dakota was furious, having known me for about a month. (I was too sickly to leave prior to then) The two of them were like my family.

I picked up my pace a bit when the wind picked up. I was only wearing a light hoodie and thin shirt underneath. Remembering the date reminded me of Miles. I'm surprised he has stayed so long, but I guess it's because he wants to help me. When we meet it's nearly all he talks about. I'm glad he cares so much. The thought of me, Phoenix Wright, breaking the ice cold barrier around Miles' heart makes me smile.

Someone bumps into me, causing the smile on my face to disappear. I saw a mess of shaggy black hair, dark blue eyes peaking out from underneath unkempt bangs. Dakota. I was about to ask what he was up to when he nearly shouted an apology, running off as fast as he could. Detective Gumshoe followed not far behind. I then noticed how close to the courthouse I was. A familiar blonde was walking down the steps of the courthouse, a grin on his face.

"Prosecutor Gavin." I voiced, catching his attention. His eyes were following the backs of the receding detectives. The grin he wore was replaced with a thousand watt smile when his ocean blue orbs landed on me.

"Herr Wright. It's been a while,_ ja?_" Klavier answered, his accented words accompanied by a few light hearted chuckles. I replied with my own smile.

"It has. What have you been up to, Prosecutor?" As I spoke he raises his eyebrows. He made his way down the rest of the steps to stand in front of me. I could still tell that he wish he could follow Dakota, but I was taking up that chance.

"I've been working on cases. Got a new partner too. Don't think he likes me though." The blonde seemed disappointed when he said that, a slight pout on his lips. I could only count the reasons why he wouldn't like the prosecutor, but I remember the teen saying that he didn't like to be flirted with while on duty. T

"Are you talking about Dakota?" I asked, motioning my thumb in the direction Dakota went. Klavier nodded, a sad look crossing his features. I patted him on the shoulder and told him to go after the boy. He smiled and ran off. I chuckled at this blossoming of young love. After watching Klavier fade into the distance I checked my watch, the one Miles bought me, and nearly choked. It was almost time for the trial!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the judge announced the verdict I went down to meet Miles. He was packing up his things when I called his name. He turned slowly, irritation clear on his face until he saw me. A half smile turned the corner of his mouth.

"Well, Wright. Never too far from the courtroom are you?" He asked, obvious playful mocking in his voice. I smiled at him and nodded. The court was where I belonged, no matter what happened. Miles came closer, and handed me some papers.

"Time for a quiz." he said. I knew exactly what that meant. Well it could be one of two things. When Miles found out I had been disbarred he was outraged. He told me that he was going to make me study so I would go back to being a defense attorney. I agreed with him, seeing no reason not to. He was also helping me study for my driving test. I finally decided to get my license so I wasn't completely lame.

"Which is it this time?" I asked, looking over the questions in my hand. So this is what he had been writing during the trial. I thought he was just bored so he was taking notes of his boredom or something. Scribbled on the two pages in my hands were mixed questions of both tests. He wants to keep me on my toes I guess. He smirked at me and handed me a pen, telling me to answer as we walked. I did so, trying to pay attention to where I was at the same time.

We met up with Dakota at a Cafe. I had finished my quizzes long ago and got a surprisingly good score (not good enough in Miles' eyes). Dakota seemed pretty upset about something when we showed up. He had already ordered our lunch, so we took our seats.

"What's wrong Dakota?" Miles asked, sipping his tea. The boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, like a child who couldn't get the toy they wanted. The look in his eyes said he was torn between telling us and keeping it a secret.

"K-klavier kissed my cheek today. I was helping him file his paper work and out of the blue he kissed me. And the worst part is that I kinda liked it." Dakota admitted, letting his arms sag back down at his sides. A soft blush coated his cheeks, and he bit his lip looking deep in thought.

"It's not bad if you liked it Dakota." I encouraged. "In fact kissing is supposed to be enjoyed." As I spoke his eyebrows knit together, as if he didn't believe a word I said. Miles leaned over to me, whispering.

"I told him his first kiss should be with someone he likes." Miles explained, his hand covering his mouth. I nodded some. That wasn't technically Dakota's first kiss. It was just on the cheek, right? I just let the subject drop though, no use pushing it.

"Oh, Dakota. Could you go home and check to see if "it" is ready?" Miles voiced, rather vaguely. I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off thinking it had nothing to do with me. Dakota perked up, and nodded his head.

"Sure! I'll see you in a little bit." Dakota cheered as he got up and raced in the direction of his house. Miles' gaze swayed to me, a knowing smile on his lips. Alright, maybe I was wrong. Maybe this did have something to do with me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After we had finished up with our lunch Miles invited me back to his house. I couldn't see any reason to refuse seeing as how I nothing planned for the rest of the day. As we neared his residence he instructed me to put on a blindfold. I wanted to question him but he just said to go along with it. After placing the clothe over my eyes he took me by the wrist, leading me to where ever we were going. After a few minutes of silence, save for our footfalls we stopped.

"Take it off." Miles nearly ordered, a new found eagerness in his voice. I slipped the clothe from my face, nearly falling over at what I saw in front of me. A sleek midnight blue mustang was sitting there, Dakota standing on the passenger side. Expectant smiles were present on both there faces.

"Is...this for me?" I stuttered, finding my voice nearly lost. I didn't even know if I could accept this.

"Yes. I've been seeing improvement in both your tests and I think you deserve this. You've been working hard." Miles explained. I gaped at him. How was I supposed to accept this?

"W-wow...Thank you. B-but..."

"Don't even dare say you can't take this. You can Wright. You deserve it." Miles said, a nearly scolding tone in his voice. I chuckled. He knew me too well.

"You can drive it once you get your license." He said, touching the smooth hood. I nodded climbing into it. I ran my hands over the slick leather, smiling to myself. I could enjoy this.

"Dakota, don't you have paperwork to do?" Miles asked the teen. The boy said yes reluctantly and went off to do it, leaving me and Miles alone in his garage. Miles leaned down near the window, a smile on his face.

"Thank you Miles." I said, smiling back at him. He waved his hand dismissively.

"No need to thank me. It was Dakota's idea after all. He adores you, you know. Which reminds me, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said, adding the last part rather quickly. I nodded, urging him to continue.

"The other day Dakota and I were talking about you, and how well you've been doing. And he sort of asked me to ask you if you wanted to move in with us. We've...Been making plans to stay...For good." He added the last part to emphasize his point. I blinked at him. First a car now moving in with him? What were we, dating? He looked slightly uncomfortable as he spoke, telling me this was all Dakota's idea again. I nodded slowly.

"Yes I'll move in with you." I said, a smile stretching my face. Slowly he smiled back.

"Great. Next week I'll be returning to Germany to collect our things. You'll have no problem watching Dakota, right?" He asked.

"No problem at all." I said. Little did I know how much would go on in those few short days that Miles was away.


	5. Love Turnabout

A Phoenix Rose Chapter 5 Love Turnabout

Dakota POV

November 15

My had started normally enough, I got up and went to work. The usual. It began to take a turn for weirdness when I got a call from Prosecutor Gavin, asking for my help in filing old paper work. It had been piling up apparently. It was innocent enough, paperwork usually was. Though for the past two weeks I've had a weird feeling in my chest when I looked at Klavier. It wasn't painful, it was like a flutter. Like there was a butterfly in my heart. I sighed and resisted the urge to bang my head against the filing cabinet. _It's nothing, Dakota._ I told myself. _You're only partners._

It was nearing lunch time when we finally finished. Klavier sighed in relief as he shut the drawer to the cabinet, a lazy smile on his face. He offered me to eat lunch with him. Which I agreed too. No harm in eating lunch with him, right? It was _just_ lunch. With us alone. In his office. I stopped myself from going down that path of thought. _It was only lunch._ He sat at his desk after handing me a paper bag. It had my name written on it, in Klavier's handwriting.

"I knew it would take a while to do the paperwork so I made you a lunch this morning. I just threw some stuff together. It isn't much." Klavier stated, dumping the contents of his own bag onto his desktop. I followed his lead and pulled a chair up to his desk, carefully pulling my lunch out. A peanut butter and banana sandwich, a bag of chocolate chip cookies and a small soda. I looked up at him. How did he know I liked all this stuff?

"I...Pay attention to you. And I asked Gumshoe. I didn't want to make you something you didn't like so I asked him." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed embarrassed that he knew my favorite foods, even though he asked Gumshoe for them. I just smiled at him and began to eat.

We finished eating about twenty minutes later and I got up to leave. I thanked him for the lunch and headed for the door. Before I could reach it he took a hold of my wrist and turned me around.

"Thank you for helping me, Detective." He nearly whispered. He pressed a small kiss to my cheek and let my wrist go. I felt heat rise to my face, and I raised a hand to touch my cheek. A tiny, playful smile came to his lips. "You look a little red, Dakota."

"I... have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" I shouted as I ran out of the door. I didn't stop until I was back at the precinct. I hid in my office until the end of the day, not wanting to face anybody with that kiss still burning at the edge of my mind. It may have meant nothing, only a thank you kiss. I did it a lot, to Mr. Phoenix and dad. Maybe that was all it meant. Thank you. But then my thoughts wandered to that _smirk_ Klavier had on his face when I blushed. Had he been mocking me?

November 16

I slowly made my way to the courthouse the next day. It was early in the morning and I knew I wouldn't run into anyone I knew. Dad's trial wasn't until the afternoon and that's when Mr. Phoenix would show up. I wouldn't mind seeing them anyway. The only person I didn't want to see was Klavier. I couldn't think of him without thinking about that kiss. Yes I know it was on the cheek, but it... sent something of an electric shock through me. That butterfly was back again.

I let a soft sigh pass my lips as I made my way to the prosecution lobby. Klavier was standing there, talking with a girl. She was blonde and had a nice body. Curvy as they say. I heard them laugh and she handed him something. Klavier hid it behind his back and thanked her. As she walked past me I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me. She had been flirting with Klavier. But why was I jealous of that? It's not like I liked the prosecutor. Or did I?

"Detective Edgeworth? Are you alright?" Klavier asked, leaning down in front of me. I flinched a little, when had he gotten there?! He had a worried look on his face, his arms still holding whatever that girl gave him behind his back. I nodded dumbly. I was fine...

"Y-yes...Erm. Yes I'm fine. I have...Your case file, Prosecutor." I said, holding out the folder. He smiled at me, taking it. He leaned in again and kissed my cheek again. Again the heat rose to my face and he smirked.

"Red looks good on you." He said. I pushed his shoulders back, forcing myself to calm down. This behavior was not appropriate while in a house of law. He just chuckled as I said that, turning toward the courtroom.

"Come now, detective. The trial's starting." He shot back, over his shoulder. I followed, feeling uncomfortable again.

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the verdict was passed down I ran from the courthouse. Gumshoe followed, having been there to hand dad his case file. I knew it was bad to run from my problems but I didn't know how to face up to this one. I bumped into Phoenix on the way out, apologizing before he could ask me anything. I ran to the only place I could calm down a small cafe near my house.

Gumshoe and I sat there and ate lunch. He seemed to want to ask what was wrong, but I had no idea how to answer that question. What was wrong? I was I worried Klavier would like me? Was I worried _I _liked _him_? Oh who was I kidding? I _did _like him.

"Dakota? Do you want to talk about it?" Gumshoe asked. I looked up from my tea. Did I want to talk about it. I suppose I could talk to him about it. He was my friend after all.

"Prosecutor Gavin kissed me on the cheek twice. And I... like him." I whispered. He smiled, understanding.

"We can all tell. It's been obvious that you liked him for quite awhile." Gumshoe said, setting his coffee on the table. I gaped at him, they knew?! How come I didn't? He told me to just get used to the idea and tell Klavier when I was ready. I nodded, just to get him off the topic. He left sometime later after getting a phone call from someone. I was alone until a few hours later when dad and Phoenix showed up. I had ordered them lunch about ten minutes before.

I told them about what Klavier did and dad didn't seemed too pleased, but he didn't push it. In fact he changed the subject all together. He asked me to go home and check on "It". It being a midnight blue mustang. It was a present for Phoenix for when he got his drivers license. It was my idea, seeing as how dad didn't know what would be a good gift for someone who was getting so much done.

As I neared the house I noticed something strange. There was a motorcycle in the drive way. It was purple with sliver trimmings. I then noticed someone sitting on the porch swing. Klavier. I nearly ran up the stairs.

"Klavier..." I whispered. He looked up and me and stood. He held out the object in his hands. A bouquet of flowers. I felt a blush light of my face as I took hold of the flowers. He even got my favorite ones. Blue roses.

"I love you Dakota. I finally realized my feelings for you and I wanted to tell you." He said, pulling me into his arms. He nearly squished the flowers between us but I didn't mind. He was holding me close, and it felt right.

"I...love you too, Klavier." I whispered against his coat. He pulled me back and kissed me. I felt my face heat up more and I could have sworn that I would pass out from all the blood in my head. He hugged me again after kissing me.

This was the beginning of a strange relationship.


	6. Turnabout Weakness

A Phoenix Rose chapter 6: Turnabout Weakness.

Phoenix POV

Miles left for Germany a few days ago, Klavier going with him. They were going to use the rock-star's privet jet to carry all of the Edgeworth's belongings. Which left me at home alone with Dakota. I was nervous to be honest, not having taken care of someone since Trucy left. And even then she kinda just took care of herself. A few months before I was abducted she went off to preform at the Berry Big Circus with Max. (He was getting a bit old to be doing the disappearing act by himself.) But as the first two days went by, I found it was insanely easy to care for the teen. I saw a bit of him in the mornings and when he came home for dinner. He told me about his day as we ate and then he went off to do some paperwork and get ready for bed. But little did I know how fast his cheerful attitude could take a turn for the sour.

It was routine as the last couple days. That was until lunchtime, when I got a panicked call from Gumshoe. He stated that Dakota was being stubborn and told me to get to the precinct. He sounded nearly frightened. I did as instructed and hopped in my car to drive down there, having just gotten my drivers license the weekend prior. I was greeted with rain pelting the hood of my mustang and instantly understood why Gumshoe was so worried. Dakota must be standing out in this. I sped a bit as the thought stationed itself in my mind, knowing I needed to get there quickly.

Gumshoe filled me in on what happened when I entered the department. He said they had been called to a remote village out in the country and something had happened. He also mentioned it was best if I got the story from Dakota himself. I nodded and went out to the employee only parking lot. Few cars were there and I suddenly remember how low the detectives salary's were. Dakota was standing in the nearly empty lot, his head turned upward. I quickly strode towards him, holding my umbrella over his head when I was close enough. I didn't do too much in terms of keeping him dry, but it caught his attention. His blue eyes matched the that of the sky when he opened them. Dark and stormy, full of emotion.

"I guess Gumshoe called you." He nearly growled, as if annoyed by Gumshoe's care. I sighed inwardly, this was going to be harder than I thought. Dakota stayed quiet for quite some time, his eyes now turned toward the ground. I could see that he was thinking hard about something. It was bothering him greatly, but he wouldn't talk about it unless I asked what was wrong.

"What happened Dakota?" I prodded, nudging him with my elbow. He turned his gaze toward me, nodding. Slowly he told me everything. Gumshoe and himself were called down to Kurain village, apparently there had been a crime there. (I tried my hardest to remember where I had heard that name before.) When the two arrived they were ambushed by two gunmen. There was a brief shootout and someone got hurt. Dakota's cousin, Cersy, was shot in the shoulder. Dakota cursed himself then. I understood what he was so upset about, having been in a situation similar. I wanted to save people, but that was obviously easier said than done. When the boy was done with his explanation of what happened, I pulled him into a hug. (Even though it felt incredibly awkward with how wet he was.)

"Dakota. I know what you feel like. But we are only human. We can only do certain things. Cersy didn't die and you apprehended the person who shot her. You can't beat yourself up over something you couldn't have helped." I said, patting his soggy back. He sighed into my shirt, warming my cool skin a bit. I didn't know what else to say. I haven't lost either of my parents or have I had to physically protect those I cared about. (In fact I think it was the other way around.)

"Can you take me home?" Dakota nearly whimpered, obviously close to crying. I agreed and lead the boy around to my car, which was in visitors parking. He shot me a look that said "dad will kill you if he finds out you let me sit in this car while I'm as wet as I am." but I shrugged it off. I could always clean it later. After a few minutes of debate he slid into the seat, his clothes making an unhealthy squelch as sat. I drove him home as fast as the speed limit would let me.

The first thing I did when we got inside was lead Dakota to the bathroom, after making a short pit-stop in my room for a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. I stripped him carefully, not knowing if he was hurt himself. I also dried him as cautiously as I could, trying my hardest to avoid the scar on his thigh. I quickly dressed him and took him to the kitchen. I whipped up some instant ramen and fed him. He seemed really out of it now that he was home with me. Maybe my little speech got to him.

After he finished eating I set him off to bed and I was surprised that he went to my bedroom instead of his own. I didn't mind though, it had been a while since I had slept next to a warm body. But first things first. I called Miles to let him know what was going on.

"This better be good Phoenix. I hope you know what time this is." He growled into the receiver. I chuckled at him. I guess Miles didn't like to be woken up.

"Good morning sleepy head. I wanted to tell you about Dakota." I stated, a soft chuckle coming out afterward. I heard a sigh on the other line. I could almost imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose in slight frustration.

"I know, Gumshoe informed me. Thank you for taking care of him Phoenix. I'm glad he has you there." Miles said softly. I smiled.

"No problem. He's like a son to me." I responded. We were quiet for a while. I didn't know how to continue and I was just going to hang up when he spoke again.

"I never knew he would take it so hard." Miles whispered, catching me off guard. To me it sounded natural to feel bad about letting a person you cared about get hurt. They sounded really close the way Dakota talked about. But then again, he sort of shut himself down when we got home. I stayed quiet unsure of how to answer to Miles. I was unsure if he was even still awake, well until he caught me off guard again.

"Phoenix. I have something to tell you. Cersy's mother is Maya." He stated, seemingly forcefully. I gasped, the information Dakota gave me earlier sinking in. Kurain village. That's why it sounded so familiar. But... how did whoever called them down there, know the connection between Dakota and Cersy. There wasn't any other way to explain why they were called there.

"Miles. Is Cersy a spirit medium? Like Maya?" I asked, generally curious.

"Yes she is. A very good one in fact. And she has a special trait that no one has been able to do before. She can also call on living spirits." He explained. I was shocked. She was so good she could call on living spirits? Why did this sound very important?

"Alright. I'm going to call Maya. You get some sleep alright?" I said. I heard a soft groan on the other line.

"Wait... Phoenix there's one more thing I need to tell you." He said, a new urgency in his voice. I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "Never mind. What I need to say is better to be said in person. I'll tell you when I get back." After that he hung up. I sat there speechless for a bit. What could he possibly want to tell me? I stored the thought in the back of my head and went to call Maya. Maybe she could clear up some of this confusion surrounding the Edgeworth family.

"Hello?" she answered on the third ring. It's been so long since I heard her voice that it surprised me. She sounded more mature then the last time I talked to her. It sort of weirded me out.

"Hello Maya. It's me, Phoenix." I said, somewhat nervously. I heard a surprised gasp on the other line.

"Nick! Long time no talk! How have the years been treatin' ya?" She asked, her cheerfulness barely covering some other emotion underneath. Sorrow maybe. I tried to gather my thoughts. What exactly was I calling for? Something in my mind said that it was because I hadn't spoke to her in years and I wanted to get in touch again. But another part, a stronger part, said that I was calling for Dakota's sake.

"I've...been good. I wanted to ask you about something." the words came out on their own, worrying me slightly. I finally talk to her and I go on autopilot.

"Oh? And what's that?" She replied. I stopped for a second, hearing a sound come from my room. It stopped a moment later and I went back to our conversation.

"Is Cersy okay? Ah, don't ask how I know. It's a long and complicated story." I kind of tacked on the last part to save time. She didn't miss a beat.

"Yes of course! She should be fine in no time." As expected she didn't question why I knew she had a daughter or that she was hurt. This could be a good opportunity for Dakota to see that his cousin was alright.

"Could you come by tomorrow? I know a certain teenager who would be happy to see you." I said, not sure how she would answer. She told me she could and would bring Cersy with her. I didn't know how Dakota would handle it but I gave her the address and wished her good bye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day arrived faster than I could have imagined. I had fallen asleep not long after talking to Maya. I went to lay down with Dakota, the boy cuddling close to me the moment I crawled under the sheets. It reminded me of when Trucy would do that after she had a nightmare. But that hadn't been for a few years seeing as how she claimed she no longer had nightmares. The feeling was alien, which explains why I was so confused upon waking up. My arm was numb from him using it as a pillow and his heat was making me feel a bit uncomfortable. I kicked off the sheets a bit, which startled him. He opened his eyes and glanced around, looking just as confused as I felt.

"Morning sleepy head." I whispered, my voice a bit hoarse. Slowly he smiled and sat up. He stretched briefly before getting out of bed all together. I followed his lead and grabbed my clothes for the day. I washed up briefly before checking the clock. I hadn't known we had slept in that late. It was nearly noon and Maya was to be here soon! Not two minutes after sitting Dakota down with breakfast did the door bell ring. I answered it, feeling a little self conscious about my sweatpants and t-shirt suddenly.

"Nick! It's good to see you!" She cheered, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, noticing she's grown a bit. I noticed a little body behind her own. A small girl in traditional clothes similar to the ones her mother wore. Her arm was in a sling and her hair was done up in a small bun, her bangs held in place by beads. She looked like a mini version of Maya when I first met her. Maya knelt down next to the girl.

"Cersy, this is Nick. He's an old friend of mine." She explained, taking the girl's hand. She nodded her little head and turned to look at me.

"Hello, Mr. Nick. I'm Cersy." She said, holding her tiny hand out to me. I took it and shook it gently. After we introduced ourselves I lead them inside. Dakota was still in the kitchen cleaning so I called him out, wondering if he would like this little surprise. When he came to the living room the look on his face changed drasticly.

"C-cersy..." he stuttered, looking away. He grabbed at his elbow, just like his father did. Cersy on the other hand, made a face that told me she wasn't very happy with the way her cousin was treating himself. She took his hand in hers and pulled him down some. Cersy kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"Thank you 'kota." She said softly. He blushed a little and hugged her tightly, relief washing over his features. I felt good about bringing her over here. Seems she was the only one, beside Miles, who could make him feel better.

"Go and play you two." I said, making a vague gesture to them. Dakota lead his cousin to his room, explaining that he had coloring books in there. Maya sat next to me on the couch, a sigh escaping her lips.

"So it finally happened." She said, a cheeky grin on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her. What finally happened? I questioned her on this and she simply giggled. "You know. You finally got together with Edgeworth!" She nearly shouted. A blush coated my cheeks and I stared at her wide-eyed. She seriously couldn't mean that, right? I mean we just lived together because he felt bad for me. Nothing more...right?

"W-what?! No. It's not like that!" I protested.

"Really? Then why are you staying at his house, watching his child? I know Edgeworth wouldn't let just anybody stay at his house, not even if they _were _friends since childhood." She said. This actually made a lot of sense, so much so it disturbed me.

The thought stayed in my mind for the rest of the day. She had a point. Why was Miles being so nice to me. It couldn't be just because he felt bad for me. It's been months since he found me and I had become fairly healthy since then. And what did he have to tell me? I had the sinking feeling it was tied to this. Tied to all his generosity over the past months. The thought burned at the edge of my thoughts until I went to bed that night, Dakota again curled up next to me.

Miles arrived home the next day.


	7. Turnabout Confessions

A Phoenix Rose Chapter 7: Turnabout Confessions.

Miles POV

I've known it for awhile now. That I loved Phoenix. I've known since that first lunch date we had after he got out of the hospital. I was so nervous and excited. I had no idea why though, I mean he was Phoenix Wright. I've known him for many years now, why should I be nervous to meet him on a simple lunch date? That same feeling made itself known the day I asked Phoenix to move in with us. Yes, it was Dakota's idea but it made the butterflies in my stomach flutter anyway. I was hoping he would catch on, know that something was up. He should've known that I wasn't the type to try and get close to others. I always kept everyone at a distance. It didn't help that it wasn't normal for two grown men to just live with each other, especially when one of those men had a teenage son.

That same feeling was tearing up my stomach as I pulled into my, our, drive way. I saw Phoenix in living room window, the curtain drawn back. He was looking out upon the street with an expectant look on his face. When he caught sight of my car a smile stretched at his lips. I smiled to myself, that smile was irresistible. I heard Klavier honk behind me and I knew I had to quit day dreaming. There would be plenty of time for that later. I stepped out of my vehicle and went to the back to the moving truck that Klavier was driving. It wasn't very large but it wasn't that small either. I hadn't realized that we had left that much behind in Germany. Then again I hadn't planned on staying here. Another thing that Phoenix inadvertently made me do. I guess I didn't want to be away form him again. The last time I left he lost his job and got kidnapped by some man named Akiris. I brushed the venomous thought from my mind and pulled the back door to the truck open. Our luggage wasn't going to unpack itself.

It wasn't until later that night, after we had eaten dinner that I had a chance to speak to Phoenix privately. I was sorting some of my clothes and putting them away when Phoenix came in with another basket. There was a tension in the air and a silence that could choke. But neither of was were willing to break it. Well until it became too much.

"So Miles... You said yesterday that you wanted to tell me something?" He asked, moving to stand beside me. He took up a shirt from in front of me and began to fold it. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach at the thought of telling him the way I felt. How would he even take it? Would he find me disgusting and want to move out? Would he think I'm weird and not want to be around me anymore? I almost wanted to back out, but being how I was I knew I couldn't.

"Ah...yes. I, um, I don't know how to say it though." I admitted, feeling my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Phoenix just smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Well try your best. It can't be that bad can it?" He suggested. I tried to laugh. Oh Wright you don't know the half of it. I cleared my throat and gathered my thoughts the best I could. I stuffed a cravat into a drawer, more forcefully then I intended. _Calm down Miles. He can't be _that_ dense can he? _I asked myself as I peeked a glance at the other man in the room. He was looking at me, a small smile on his face and something else was sparkling in his eyes. He must've known something was up. Would a friend worry this much over another friend? Some might I suppose.

"Well for a while now I've been...I've been feeling...different. Like I want to be around you all the time. Even when I was in Germany the last couple of days collecting our things I missed you..." I trailed off feeling pathetic. I was Miles Edgeworth, standing here confessing my love as if I were a mere school girl. It was unbecoming of me really. I sighed, closing a drawer that was full. I heard a soft chuckle and looked to Phoenix.

"Was that a love confession, Miles?" Phoenix asked, a bemused smile on his lips. He wasn't disgusted by me? I swallowed, slowly understanding what that meant. But he never really struck me as the type...

"And if it is?" I pressed, narrowing my eyes in a mock glare. He flashed a real smile at me. The kind of smile that made my heart melt and my knees a bit weak. He leaned in closer to me, taking one of my hands.

"Then that'd be okay. Because I love you too." He said, his thousand watt smile never fading. I blinked at him as the information sunk in. Before I knew what I was doing I pounced on him, knocking him back onto my bed. I heard him chuckled again and felt his arms wrap around me. For the first time in a long time I felt safe. I rested my forehead against his shoulder.

"You're more affectionate than I thought you would be." Phoenix laughed out. His breath tickled my ear and I did something I never thought I would do around anyone. I giggled. The feeling had tickled me and I couldn't help but laugh. I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth. Phoenix looked up at me, blinking at me. His face was blank for a few moments before he burst out laughing.

"Oh...god! That was too cute!" He said between bouts of laughter. He covered his mouth to try and quell his chuckling. I glared down at him, though not whole heartedly. After he had calmed he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sorry, Miles." He breathed. "I didn't mean to laugh at you It's just you're so cute." I sighed and rested my head against him again. I never thought there would be a day when the great Demon Prosecutor would ever be associated with the word cute. I could tell that having a relationship with Phoenix would have its problems . But from how firm, but gentle Phoenix was holding me I could also tell that it would all be worth it. My train of thought was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Dad! I got another bag of your clothes. I'll help you...What's going on in here?" Dakota asked as he entered the room. The bag he was holding fell to the floor as realization lit up in his eyes. His face turned bright red and he rushed from the room, shouting that he was sorry for interrupting. He closed the door behind himself and left Phoenix and I alone again. I found myself blushing too. He must've thought that his father and his father's friend were doing indecent things. The blush on my cheeks darkened as my thoughts wondered. What if we had and he walked in on it. I would never be able to look him in the eyes again.

"He's a skittish kid isn't he?" Phoenix asked, rubbing my sides. I shivered, noticing his voice had dropped a level. It was now low and sensual. I nodded and tried to relax a bit. It wasn't helping that Phoenix had raked up my shirt and was now touching the exposed skin near my hips. Did Phoenix want to do that so soon after confessing? I guess I couldn't complain. It was frustrating with all this sexual tension built up inside me. As I was warming up to the idea I noticed Phoenix had stopped.

"We should get finished up and get ready for bed." Phoenix whispered. I nodded and removed myself from him, noticing how cold my room was. (Or how warm Phoenix was.) It was strange. I've never needed this kind of physical attention before and now I sort of craved it. I think tomorrow I'll move Phoenix's things in here. In the mean time we got ready to retire. To my surprise Phoenix crawled into my bed, opening his arms so I could cuddle up to him. While I was usually not one for physical affection I did as he suggested and crawled in next to him. Phoenix chuckled as he pulled me closer.

"You even have pink pajamas?" He asked, laughing light heartedly. I glared at him, but again the fire wasn't there. For some reason he took it out of me. I sighed and got comfortable, my head on his shoulder.

"Good night, Phoenix." I said quietly, feeling exhaustion sweep over me.

"'Night Miles." Phoenix replied.

For the first time in a long time, I slept without worry.


	8. Investigation pt 1

A Phoenix Rose Chapter 8: The Edgeworth Turnabout

Investigation pt.1

Phoenix POV

_"You're an active part in this court room, detective. It's strange to see someone like you in the defendant's chair." The judge said, a disapproving look on his face. My client nodded, his head down._

_ "Yes I know." _

_ "I'm surprised, but I suppose you don't really know people. Detective Edgeworth..." _

_ How did it come to this?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been a while since Miles and I confessed to each other. It's been calm, well as calm as it could be considering we were a house of people involved in law. I haven't seen much of Maya or Cersy since they came to cheer up Dakota. That was about two months ago. I had just gotten my badge back a couple days ago and I have yet to have my first case coming back.

Currently I cuddled up on the couch with Miles, my head in his lap. We were watching the news at noon. It was Miles' day off and we had nothing better to do. He was running his fingers through my hair and I was content on staying there all day. Well that was until we heard something peculiar come from the T.V.

"Detective Dakota Edgeworth suspected for murder. He's currently in custody and awaiting questioning." The reporter said, a monotone in her voice. I instantly sat up, worry and fear in my chest. Did they really just say Dakota was arrested for murder? _Murder_ of all things? No words were spoken between Miles and I as we made our way to the detention center. I could feel how tense Miles was. His muscles were stiff as he sat in the passengers seat. I wasn't much better, my hands were shaking and I had to grip the wheel extremely hard to keep them steady even somewhat. We sat in the detention center, waiting for Dakota to get out questioning. When he was finally able to speak with us it was well past one in the afternoon. He was silent when we sat down, he head turned to the side. He was chewing on his lip and he was gripping his arm at the elbow. I felt a wave of Deja Vu wash over me as I looked at him. Oh no, please don't let this be like _that_ case.

Dakota stayed quiet for a while, and I could feel tension rolling off of him in waves. Maybe he was still reeling from the shock of being arrested. I felt bad for him, but I needed to know what happened. I needed to protect him. Since Miles and I had gotten together Dakota had become like my son. I was about to speak when Dakota interrupted me.

"I didn't do it." He whispered. He was so quiet that I almost didn't hear him. He took a deep breath and looked at me. I mean he really looked at me. His eyes locked with mine and in his eyes I could see innocence there in his stormy blue eyes. He was telling the truth.

"Tell me what happened." I said, almost as quietly. I was surprised by how fierce his eyes were. He took a moment to collect himself, to gather his thoughts.

"It was about ten. I know this because I had just gotten some coffee for Detective Gumshoe and I. I always check the clock while in the break room. We got an anonymous call for a suspect in the Akiris case. I went ahead because Gumshoe lost his badge and I couldn't wait." He paused, looking down. The mention of Akiris made me shiver. I was hoping he would never come into my life again and I could just forget about him. I had nightmares sometimes, where Miles would have to shake me awake and hold me for some unknown amount of time.

"Papa I'm sorry." Dakota said, straying from his testimony. I shook my head and urged him to continue. Which, thankfully, he did. "I arrived there about ten minutes after ten. The suspect's apartment wasn't that far from the precinct. When I got there I pulled my warrant and my badge from my pocket and knocked on the door. I came in when I heard someone on the other side answer. When I stepped in a blonde man ran from the living room, out through the fire escape. I would've cased after him but I was too busy checking on the victim.

"The victim was laying in the middle of the living room floor. His head was bleeding and I checked for a pulse. He was dead. I must've went into a state of shock because I then picked up a heavy book from nearby. I turned it over and saw a large about of blood splatter on the other side. Only then did I realize I had picked up the murder weapon. Detective Gumshoe showed up then, with a few other detectives. They arrested me on the spot and took me here." Dakota finished, a sigh accompanying his last word. I bit my lip. Who was that blonde man he saw leaving the apartment? That man's presence bothered me. He was undoubtedly the real murderer.

"What was the time difference between you arriving and the other detectives?" Miles asked, speaking for the first time in a few hours.

"About five minutes." Dakota answered. I wanted to ask more about that man he saw but Miles pulled me to my feet.

"We're going to go investigate. You be a good boy and write out that you want Phoenix to represent you." Miles said. Dakota merely nodded and I was dragged from the detention center. We drove to the scene of the crime and were stopped at the door.

"Sorry. We can't let Mr. Edgeworth in here." The detective said. He was one I didn't recognize, then again I was out of commission for seven years. Miles glared at the man in front of us, as if hoping he would spontaneously combust.

"And why not, Detective?" Miles asked, a layer of ice masking the venom in his words. If I were the young man in front of us I would've been very afraid. The detective seemed unaffected by Miles' death glare though.

"Orders by the chief. He said you might tamper with evidence because you're Da- I mean Detective Edgeworth's father." The detective said. I blinked at him. Was he serious? Did he know who he was talking to? Miles may have been Dakota's father but he wouldn't stoop so low as to tamper with evidence. Miles just growled and turned to me.

"I'll check around outside I suppose. See if I can find any clues." Miles said, then walked off before I could answer. I guess that was that. Once Miles was out of sight, the detective let me in. I felt a bit out of place, this being my first time on a crime scene since seven years ago. Actually it was nearing eight. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, trying to remember how I used to investigate back in the old days when I heard a familiar voice. One I didn't want to hear right now, but a little voice in the back of my mind told me it was inevitable.

"Hey pal..." Gumshoe's voice reached my ear. I turned to him, noticing how guilty he looked. He looked almost as if he committed a crime himself.

"Detective. Long time no see?" I offered, trying to make this the least awkward it could be.

"I'm so sorry, pal. He was the only one here and his finger prints were on the murder weapon. We had no choice. I'm really sorry, pal. I know he couldn't do something like this though. He couldn't hurt a fly!" Gumshoe nearly shouted, causing some of the other detectives to glance our way. I sighed a little and patted his shoulder.

"I know. Dakota is as sweet as they come. But right now the only way we can help him is if I have the right evidence to prove him innocent. Do you have the autopsy report yet?" I asked, knowing I would need every little thing I could collect. It was just like back then, when Miles was on trial. Everything pointed back to Dakota. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, and I would most likely end up having several mini-heart attacks thinking I've lost. It happens nearly every case I'm on. Gumshoe handed a small folder and I flipped through it quickly. The victim died from blunt force trauma to the back-right side of his head. I also caught sight of the victims height and age. He was 6'1 and nearing twenty-five. My brow creased at this. Dakota was only 5'4. How would he have been able to reach the victim's head at such a height difference? I would have to ask Dakota some more questions.

I left the crime scene a little bit later, after collecting some more evidence I would need for the trial tomorrow. I went around the side of the building, looking for Miles, but he wasn't there. He must've already gone back to the detention center. I got in my car and drove back to the detention center. All this going around reminded me of the old days. I shook the nostalgia off and went to speak with Dakota again. When I told him about the height difference he just sort of laughed.

"Here you are, speaking as if I had done it. I told you I found him laying on the floor. When I entered, I was on his left side. So if I had hit him, the autopsy would be different, yes?" Dakota said. I could tell he was refraining from using his native language. He often replaced ja with yes. I think it was so he could seem more American. If I hadn't already known that Dakota wasn't from America I wouldn't have been able to guess. His accent only came out now when he was nervous or stressed. Which he was now.

"Dakota, you don't need to worry. I'm going to get you out of here." I said, putting my hand up to the glass separating us. He sighed and put his hand up to glass too.

"It's not me I'm worried about Papa. It's why this happened. It was obvious the man who ran was the one who called me in. He was the one who murdered the victim. He wanted me to take the fall for him. I believe he was also the one who called us anonymously. And more importantly where's dad?" He asked. I blinked, hadn't Miles been here?

"Didn't he come back here?" I asked. Dakota shook his head. Well maybe he was at home, or at my office. I told Dakota to get as much sleep as he could and that I would see him tomorrow. I had to go home and see if Miles was there.

He wasn't.

I made a case file for the next day and waited up for Miles, who never came home. I was worried, my son was currently awaiting trial for murder and my lover hadn't come home. Fear settled in my stomach like a rock as I layed down on the couch, hoping the was all just some crazy nightmare. Though the rational part of my brain knew it wasn't. I barely got any sleep that night. When I did finally manage to drift off I was shaken awake by a brand new nightmare. My worst fear came to life. My lover died and Dakota was sent to prison, executed not long after. By the time I had calmed down enough to figure out that it was only a dream it was about time for me to get ready for court.


	9. Trial pt 1

A Phoenix Rose Chapter 9: The Edgeworth Turnabout

Trial Pt. 1

Phoenix POV

I felt wobbly on my feet as I waited for Dakota to be escorted into the defendant's lobby. I had to sit down. I knew I had to control my emotions in order to win this case. I sat on the couch and counted to ten. I opened my eyes when a guard told me the trial was about to start. Dakota was standing there, his wrists cuffed together. I sighed and stood, ready to face who ever the prosecutor was to save my son. Dakota stopped me before we entered the courtroom.

"Where's dad?" He asked, his hands gripping my sleeve.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. Dakota made a face before he steadied himself again. He walked into the courtroom before me, and I knew that this was going to be hard. I was secretly hoping that the prosecutor wasn't anyone I knew. I nearly choked when I saw Klavier standing at the prosecutor's bench. He looked worse than I felt. Why was he the one to take this case?! Klavier looked at Dakota nervously, who turned to the guard escorting him. He lead Dakota to the prosecution bench and Dakota said something that made Klavier look like his heart was just broken. I wanted to ask what he said but I was forced into the defense bench by a tiny body. I looked down and saw Cersy standing next to me. I blinked and knelt down to talk to her.

"Cersy, what are you doing here?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. She beamed at me and pointed her tiny hand toward Dakota, who hadn't noticed she was there yet. Which was a good thing in my opinion.

"Mommy said you might need help, so I came. She had things to do back in the village. But she sent me here on the express train." Cersy said. She reminded me of Mia, Maya, and Pearls all wrapped into one. Dakota looked over at us when she finished speaking, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. He mouthed "what is she doing here?" to me. I responded simply with "helping." Before he could say anything else the Judge took his spot in the judge's seat. He banged his gavel to get everyone's attention.

"The trial for Dakota Edgeworth will now begin." The Judge said, setting his gavel down. I busied myself with sorting my papers, knowing I would need every bit of power they held. Amazing you could prove something with mere words on paper.

"You're an active member of this court, detective. It's strange to see someone like you sitting in the defendant's chair." The Judge said, a disapproving look on his face. He seemed upset that Dakota was sitting where he was. Dakota looked down to his wrists, the chains still around them. After a second, he nodded, his head still down.

"Yes, I know."

"I'm surprised. But it seems you never really know people, Detective Edgeworth." The Judge had a betrayed edge to his voice, but pressed it no further. "Prosecutor Gavin, call your first witness." Klavier nodded to this and told the bailiff to bring in his witness.

"Our first witness is the one who apprehended the defendant." Klavier stated as Gumshoe sulked into the court room. His shoulders were slumped and he had a glum expression on his face.

"Witness please state your name and occupation." Klavier nearly ordered. Gumshoe sighed, then took a big breath.

"I'm Dick Gumshoe. I'm a detective at the local precinct." Gumshoe said. Dakota slumped in his seat and made a soft noise of disapproval. He must've told Gumshoe something and the detective wasn't doing that.

"Something wrong, Mr. Edgeworth?" The Judge asked. Dakota instantly sat up and shook his head.

"Detective Gumshoe, your testimony please." Klavier nearly ordered again. Gumshoe nodded and started, I quickly took out a pencil and began to write notes on his testimony.

"It was nearing ten yesterday morning when we got a tip on a suspect in one of our cases. We were about to head out when I couldn't find my badge anywhere. Detective Edgeworth took the warrant and went on ahead. Once I finally found my badge I headed out after him. I got there at about ten fifteen. That's where I found Detective Edgeworth leaning over the victim, the murder weapon in hand." Gumshoe finished, his head down. I knew this was hard for him because he was so close to Dakota, but he needed to pull himself together. It was the only way we could save Dakota.

"The murder weapon? Do you know what it is Detective?" The Judge asked, a confused look on his face. Gumshoe nodded and pulled a plastic bag from a case at his feet. It was the book Dakota told me about. I winced at the thought of Dakota's prints being on that. I felt a pulling at my sleeve and looked down.

"Dakota didn't really do it, did he?" Cersy asked, a worried expression on her face. I patted her head and tried my best to smile.

"No, Cersy he didn't." I whispered to her. The Judge accepted the evidence and gasped at the weight of it.

"I can barely pick this up, how could anyone else?" The Judge inquired, lifting the book up off his desk and trying to hold it.

"The defendant is a detective and he's young. Detective Edgeworth is much stronger than he looks." Klavier said, something underlying in his voice. I think he was trying to distant himself from Dakota in order to do his job.

"I don't know, Detective Edgeworth seems rather weak. Could he really pick up this book? I would like a demonstration. Detective Edgeworth can you hold this book above your head? Let's say for about a minute?" The Judge asked, handing the book to a bailiff who gave it to Dakota. Dakota seemed a bit torn but did as he was asked and held it over his head. The bailiff timed him and sure enough he was able to hold it for a minute. I winced again, this was not good so far. But no time to worry about that now, it was time to cross examine the witness!

"Alright Mr. Wright. Cross examine the witness." The Judge said. I nodded and set my hand on the desk in front of me. I looked over the notes I had taken.

"Detective Gumshoe, when exactly did you leave to go to the victim's house?" I asked, ready to take more notes.

"We left five after ten. Five minutes after Detective Edgeworth left." He answered. I sighed and wrote that down. Would five minutes really be enough time to beat someone to death? Someone so much taller than Dakota? I have to admit that Dakota was relatively strong, but how would he get the book to reach where the victim was hit? There were no other signs of injuries on the victim's body. So how would Dakota get him on a level where he could strike the victim? This is the question I needed to cling to in order to get a not guilty verdict.

"Detective how did you find the defendant?" I asked, knowing this would be what I need to get out there.

"I already told you, pal. He was leaning over the victim's body when we came in." Gumshoe said. I grinned and took out the autopsy report.

"Which side was he leaning over, Detective?" I inquired as I looked over the report. Gumshoe looked puzzled but answered anyway.

"The left side. He was looking dazed and he was holding the book tightly in his hands." Gumshoe stated, scratching his head. I slammed my hand down and shouted something I haven't in a long time.

"OBJECTION!" Man it felt good to say that after all that time. Everyone in the court room was silent and I felt powerful. I held up the report and continued. "That's impossible, Detective."

"Huh, why is that, pal?" Gumshoe asked.

"If you take a look at the autopsy report you'll know why." I said, a grin on my face. Gumshoe looked over the report and gasped. "You couldn't have found on the left side of the victim's body because the death causing blow was dealt to the _right_ side of the victim's head!" I was feeling good until I heard Klavier chuckle.

"So naïve, Herr Wright." Klavier said. He grinned himself and brushed his hair back from his face. "He could've struck the victim and was going to leave when the detectives came in."

"If that's the case Mr. Gavin then why would he just lean over the victim? He would've tried to run, correct? Have you ever seen a murderer in a daze before?" I countered.

"You would be surprised, Herr Wright." Klavier said. I bit the inside of my cheek and thought for a moment. I guess now was when I would have to pull out the ace I had stored up my sleeve.

"Then explain to me how he did it." I demanded. Klavier looked confused, so I continued. "If you looked over the report thoroughly then you would have noticed the height difference between the victim and the defendant." As I spoke, Klavier flipped through the report quickly, finding the the height of the victim.

"It says he was 6'1." Klavier informed the court. I nodded.

"And do you know how tall Detective Edgeworth is?" I countered. Before he could answer I replied for him. "He's 5'4, Prosecutor." Klavier tsked and looked like he been dealt a blow.

"Yes that does bring up a good question. How did he hit the victim?" The Judge asked.

"HOLD IT!" The courtroom fell silent at the proclamation. Dakota was standing in the defendant's seat, a fierce look on his face. The Judge blinked and everyone's eyes turned toward my son.

"What is it Detective Edgeworth?" The Judge asked.

"I would like to testify." Dakota stated. Now it was my turn to blink at him. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Are you sure?" The Judge asked, to which Dakota responded with a single nod. "Does the Prosecution have any other witnesses?"

"No, Your Honor." Klavier answered.

"Fine. The court will go into recess so the defense can prepare its witness. Court will reconvene in twenty minutes." The Judge finished with a bang of his gavel. I sighed and collected my evidence, heading out into the defendant's lobby. Dakota paced around the lobby and Cersy watched him worriedly.

"'Kota are you okay?" Cersy asked, watching him spin on his heel to pace in the opposite direction. He nodded and pulled on the chains on his wrists a bit, almost nervously.

"I was thinking while I was in there. We haven't seen dad since yesterday. He wasn't allowed into the crime scene, right? This might sound crazy but... I think he was kidnapped." Dakota finished. His words were curt and stern. He looked very tense.

"Well if that's the case then I'll tell Detective Gumshoe-"

"NO! If you tell him then it'll go out on the air that Dad is gone. The kidnapper will have the chance to move or..." He trailed off and I was beginning to worry that Dakota was hallucinating. Well that was until he spoke again. "Papa, I fear that the blonde man who I saw in the apartment was Akiris." I swallowed hard. If that's the case then he could be torturing Miles right now. Cersy seemed to have no idea what we were talking about and that worried her. Both Dakota and I knew that we needed to suspend this trial until the next day or get a not guilty verdict by the end of the day or something bad might happen to Miles. I tried to change the subject, to help organize my thoughts.

"Dakota, what are you going to say?" I asked, hoping he would stop pacing soon.

"Exactly what I told you. It should be enough to get them off of our backs for the day and then Klavier can go and find more witnesses." Dakota responded. "The Judge will say he needs more evidence. Because you can't say for certain that I wasn't the one who did it even with my testimony. Papa you're going to have to squeeze every ounce of information out of me quickly so we can get through this." Dakota was rambling on and I could understand his fear.

"Dakota, what did you say to Klavier before the trial started?" Dakota stopped and looked at me, as if wondering what I was talking about. It took him a second to remember.

"I told him to work as if we had never met before. I didn't want him going soft on me because we love each other. I want the truth out there and I don't want him to look like a goof because he didn't do his job the way he should have." Dakota replied. I blinked. I knew that Dakota cared about Klavier but I never knew he would ruin his own reputation just to save Klavier's. It made me think about Miles again and how he took a mental beating just so we could find the truth together. Now would be no different if he were the prosecutor on this case.

After twenty minutes were up we headed back into the court room. Dakota took his place at the witness' stand and I sorted out my papers again, making sure my notes were close by. The court's attention was turned toward the Judge when he banged his gavel again.

"The trial of Dakota Edgeworth will now reconvene. Will the witness please give his name and occupation?" The Judge asked. I saw no point in it because Dakota's name and occupation have been brought up several times during the trial already.

"My name is Dakota Edgeworth and I'm a Detective." Dakota said, his voice taking on a formal tone. It was strange hearing his voice change from almost frantic to nearly a monotone, but I couldn't focus on that now.

"Give your testimony to the court." The Judge said. Dakota nodded and took a deep breath.

"As Detective Gumshoe said before it was nearly ten when we got a phone call for a suspect in a case we were working. Detective Gumshoe had misplaced his badge so I decided to go on ahead. I arrived at around ten after ten. It was a ten minute drive by car. When I knocked on the suspect's apartment door I was called in. As I entered the apartment a blonde man ran from the room, leaving the victim on the floor. I didn't give chase because I thought there might have been a chance to save the victim. I checked for a pulse but it was too late." Dakota left out the part about picking up the murder weapon. Guess I'll have to pull that information out of him. I started to cross examination with out further ado.

"About the murder weapon Detective Gumshoe testified about? Did you pick it up like he said?" I asked. Dakota sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I did. I wasn't thinking properly and I picked it up. It was lying face down on the carpet so I didn't the side covered in blood." Dakota answered.

"And just for the record, which side of the victim were you on?" I inquired. I wanted to make sure people knew the he wasn't on the side were the victim was hit.

"The left. That's where the apartment door was." Dakota replied. I nodded and was about to ask another question when Klavier objected.

"Witness. You can pick up that book correct?" Klavier asked. Dakota responded with a yes. "Well who's to say you didn't kill that man? You could've very well tackled him to the ground and bludgeoned him over the head with that heavy book, ja?" Klavier offered. Dakota shook his head.

"He was dead when I got there, Prosecutor. I could've tackled him, but his body would show signs off other injuries. There are none." I watched as Dakota stood up for his side of the argument. They really were distancing themselves. It sort of made me sad.

"Detective, I would like to ask you about the blond man you saw in the apartment." I said, stopping Klavier from responding.

"As you wish. There wasn't much I noticed about him. He was gone nearly the moment I saw him. But his hair was strikingly blonde, and it was brushed to the side. There wasn't much I could see about his face. But he was wearing a muscle shirt and gloves. I also noticed a tattoo on his arm. His right one. It looked something like a snake." The more detail Dakota poured out the more I knew that it was in fact Akiris. I remembered that snake tattoo all too well. I had to shake the thought from my head though.

"You expect us to believe you, a detective, saw this man and didn't give chase?" Klavier nearly scoffed. Dakota growled lowly.

"Isn't it better to save a victim rather than catch a suspect, Prosecutor?" Dakota hissed. He had a point. I looked to the judge who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Thank you Detective. You can step down now. It seems this trial has reached a peculiar end point. Prosecutor Gavin. I want you to look into this blonde man and see what that's all about. Try to find more witnesses and piece this puzzle together. Court is dismissed." Dakota was carted off before I could talk to him and I was left in the court room with Cersy and Klavier.

Once everyone had filed out, I approached Klavier. He was gripping the desk with both hands, his head down. His shoulders shook and I knew that he was crying. I patted his back and sat there with him until he calmed down enough to speak.

"I don't want to do this." Klavier gasped out. "I don't want to prosecute him. I know he didn't do it, but all the evidence points to him. What if I lose him? Just like Daryan and Kristoph? I couldn't handle that!" Klavier was now sobbing into my shoulder and Cersy took his hand.

"Don't worry Mr. Gavin. Dakota will be alright. You're not prosecuting him. You're helping Mr. Nick find the truth. In the end you'll catch the real bad guy and everything will be alright. You'll even find Uncle Miles." Cersy said, a smile on her face. Klavier's tears stopped.

"What does she mean "find Uncle Miles?" Has he gone missing?" Klavier asked, looking me straight in the eye. I nodded slowly, trying my best to stay calm. Klavier was literally leaning on my shoulder and needed me for support right now.

"Yes. But don't worry we're handling it. All you worry about if finding out what really happened in that apartment, alright? You leave the rest to me." I said. He nodded and stood gathering his things.

"Be careful, Herr Wright. I have the feeling this is all a part of a bigger scheme." Klavier said as he went to leave.

Oh...You don't know how right you were Klavier. You don't know how right you were...


	10. Investigation Pt 2

A Phoenix Rose Chapter 10: The Edgeworth Turnabout

Investigation Pt. 2

Dakota POV

I paced around my cell, it was only two in the afternoon but I felt it should have been nearing nine at night. I had to do something. My gut told me my dad was in trouble and I needed to do something to help. But what? Maybe I could break out? No, then I would be wanted for breaking out of jail. As I racked my brain for more possibilities someone tried to get my attention by clanking the bars of my cell. I looked up to see Detective Gumshoe.

"Hey, pal. How are you doing?" He asked, a worried expression on his face. Then it hit me. Gumshoe could help me out of here! I went forward and took a hold of the bars.

"I'm doing fairly well considering I'm in jail. Thanks for doing what I asked today detective." I said, knowing it'd be best not to jump straight to what I wanted. He smiled slightly and rubbed his neck, touching one of my hands with his other.

"Well it was hard, but I did my best to act as if we didn't know each other." Gumshoe said. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you. Oh, detective, I need another favor." I said, leaning closer to him. He looked surprised, but let me continue. "I need you to let me out of here." I requested. He gaped at me and shook his head, as if trying to see if I was being serious or not.

"Eh, what was that, pal? You want me to what?" He was beginning to get loud so I put a finger to my lips in order to quiet him. He looked at me strangely.

"Gumshoe, I need to do something so you kinda need to let me out of here." I whispered to him. He looked torn.

"Well... maybe, if you tell me what you need to do." Gumshoe said. I sighed and started to fill him. I also told him that it was crucial that he told no one that dad was gone and the reasons behind doing so. He looked shocked, confused, and still torn by the time I was done talking, but agreed to help me nonetheless. I thanked him gratefully and began to tell him my plan.

"Well first we need to get the cop on guard over there on our side. They put my wallet over there" I said pointing to a little group of desks. No one was sitting there so it would be fine. "Give all the money in my wallet to him and ask him to let me out for a while." Gumshoe nodded and did as I asked, going over and searching for my wallet. Once he had found it he took all the money out, and last I remembered I had nearly three hundred dollars in there. That should be enough to bribe the guard. He went over to the guard and they spoke quietly for a bit before they both came over to my cell. After opening it we made a mass in the small cot in the cell to make it look like I was laying there. Gumshoe handed me a long trench coat with a hood, telling me to stay out of sight of the cops. I nodded and ran out of the detention center. I took the long way around the back where I knew no one would be. I headed toward the crime scene, knowing that was where papa saw dad last.

Once I was there I ducked into the shadows of the alley-way. I leaned against the side of the building and closed my eyes in thought. I knew dad could have been anywhere in the city by now. But after studying Akiris, he usually hid his victims in basements, like in hotels or other places that have a lot of people right above their heads. It nearly made me sick that he would torture his victims in such a way. Knowing there were plenty of people to help them but they couldn't at the very same time. Another trait of Akiris' victims was that he never killed them without reason. I was only guessing but the reason he killed the suspect I was looking for was to frame me, in order to get to my dad. But who would hang around a crime scene for that long? Especially one that was swarming with detectives? I shook my head and pushed myself off of the wall, walking further down the alley. I had work to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Phoenix POV

I sighed as I arrived at the crime scene again, this time with both Klavier and Cersy. Klavier had insisted that we worked together in order to get Dakota free. I guess he couldn't stand distancing himself from the teen. I would understand, having to pretend that you didn't love the person you held so close would hurt. That's why I was sure glad I was defending Dakota in this, rather than prosecuting.

Barely anything was different than yesterday, only fewer detectives were around. There had to be something there that proved that Dakota wasn't the one who did it. And something that proved the blonde man was here. I don't know why I was still calling him that. He was undoubtedly Akiris. The one man I feared. But I was positive that Dakota would catch him. I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard Klavier call my name.

"Herr Wright. There's something over here!" Klavier said, calling me over to the couch at the far end of the living room. Cersy had gone off to inspect the victim's bed room, where the fire escape was. I had to admit she was pretty smart for a nine-year-old. Klavier pointed out a spot on the wall behind the couch, more blood spatter? It certainly looked like it. Klavier called a detective over and had him test it. It was in fact blood. But not the victim's. Both the detective and I shivered when the results came back as to who's blood it was. Akiris. Klavier seemed a little less than pleased but we both took this as evidence. It was proof that Dakota had been right seeing a blonde man. After collecting all that we could from the crime scene we went to the detention center to talk to Dakota again.

"I'm sorry but he's not taking visitors right now." The guard said. I sighed, of course Dakota would do this. He was a smart kid. I could practically hear him say "I've already told you everything why are asking me this again?" I guess I would have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him again. But would he even talk? I didn't like how he was locking himself up, holding everyone at an arms length. It reminded me too much of Miles and how it took me nearly a decade to have him open up to me. I didn't want to have to do that with Dakota too. I really didn't want Klavier to have to go through that. If Dakota was going to stay like this then how would they ever stay together? Klavier shook me out of my thoughts again.

"Herr Wright, you're going to make sure that people know Dakota is innocent, right?" He asked, a slightly worried look on his face. I nodded slowly. Yes I would make sure people know he's innocent, and I'm going to make sure that the real murderer is brought to light too. I sighed and layed back on the couch in my office. Klavier was busying himself with playing with Cersy. I felt too drained to do anything. So I shut my eyes trying to sleep. I would need my energy for the trial tomorrow. But instead of falling asleep my thoughts wondered. Where was Miles and how was he doing? I just wanted this whole business to be over already. I wanted Miles to be here and tell me it was alright. Surprisingly he's gotten better at that, support I mean.

It was a while before I actually fell asleep, but when I finally did I was too tired to dream.


	11. Trial pt 2

A Phoenix Rose Chapter 11: The Edgeworth Turnabout

Trial pt. 2

"Come on we have to go!" Dakota shouted, pulling on his father's arms. It had taken him all night but he did it, he had found Miles. He also found Akiris. He had waiting maybe two hours before the blonde left, leaving Miles broken and bleeding. Dakota snuck in then, cutting the ropes that held his dad in place. He was now frantic, trying to pull his father up to get them both out of here, but Miles wasn't responding. He was alive, Dakota had checked. He must've lost consciousness. Dakota groaned, draping Miles' arms over his shoulder and picked him up as best as he could. Now to get to the courthouse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Phoenix POV

The next morning I was shaken awake by Cersy. She told me that it was time to get ready for the trial. Surprisingly Klavier was still here, he made some microwave breakfasts for us and some coffee. (he got Cersy some apple juice.) I felt well rested and Klavier had an aura of relief about him. At least we knew we could get Dakota out of this predicament, that means all I have to worry about is finding Miles. I shivered at the thought of Akiris hurting Miles but it would be alright. I would find him, no doubt about it.

As it neared ten we made our way to the courthouse. I waited in the defendant's lobby for Dakota to be escorted in. As the minutes ticked by I began to get more and more worried. He wasn't there yet. Soon Gumshoe showed up, looking fearful.

"Detective, where's Dakota?" I asked him. He jumped when I addressed him and turned to me, a look of guilt on his face.

"I don't know." He said, honesty in his voice. He then went on to explain what happened the night before and why Dakota refused to see anyone. I wanted to shake the detective harshly. What was he thinking?! Who in their right mind would let a suspect in a murder out of their cell?! Before I could even start to reprimand Gumshoe a soft voice came from down the hall.

"Papa. I'm here." Dakota said. He was wearing a trench coat with the hood up. I felt tears prick at my eyes when I saw who he was carrying. Miles was unconscious over his shoulder. I rushed to Dakota and wrapped him up in a hug, pulling my hand back when it touched something strange. I made a face at the blood on my hands. Dakota handed Miles off to Gumshoe and stripped the coat off, the whole back was covered in blood. I didn't want it to be either of theirs but I figured it was Miles'. I wiped my hands off on the coat when Dakota told me too. He then straightened his tie and had Gumshoe cuff his hands together. Right before we were about to enter the courtroom I was stopped by a call of my name.

"Phoenix..." I turned to see Miles at least somewhat awake, he was holding something in his hands. I stepped closer and took it, seeing that it was a wallet. I wanted to ask whose it was but he was already out again. I ordered Gumshoe to take him to the hospital and he did. I rushed into the courtroom after that, taking my spot at the defense's bench. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that my lover was going to be fin and that my son was coming home. Before the Judge took his spot I checked through the wallet Miles had given me. It belonged to Akiris. It had a pair of thin latex gloves and they were covered in blood. I was 99% certain that this blood was the victim's. But how would I prove that? I could present it during the trial and have them test it. It wouldn't take that long. I looked up when I heard the Judge's gavel bang.

"The trial for Dakota Edgeworth will now start." The Judge said.

"The defense is ready Your Honor." I stated, hiding the wallet under the desk. He nodded and looked to Klavier.

"The prosecution is ready Your Honor." Klavier said. The Judge nodded again and asked him to call his first witness. Klavier just grinned and shook his head.

"I don't have any witnesses, Your Honor." I blinked him. He didn't? Then how were we going to continue the trial? My question was answered when Klavier started to speak again. "The prosecution agrees with the defense in the innocence of Dakota Edgeworth. I would like to look further into the matter of this blonde man. I believe the defense was handed some crucial evidence before the trial started." he gestured to me and I held up the blood soaked gloves I found in the wallet. The court gasped.

"Not only that but we found samples of another persons blood in the victim's apartment." I stated. I glanced to Dakota to gauge his reaction, but he was out cold. The Judge seemed at a loss for words and I felt completely confused. The court was in chaos and the Judge had to call a recess, even though we just started. I woke Dakota after everyone had moved out of the courtroom. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with one of his cuffed hands.

"Did we win?" he asked, his voice low with sleep. I shook my head and took him into the defendant's lobby to explain what had just happened, if I could understand it myself. I sat him down on the couch and told him what happened. He seemed a little shocked, but the dark circles under his eyes told me his brain was in no working condition to process the information fully.

"Dakota did you sleep any last night?" I already knew the answer but I guess asking couldn't hurt.

"Nu huh. I..." He paused to yawn, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "I was out looking for dad all night. I was worried y'know." He must've been tired because I never heard him use that word. He leaned against my shoulder and began to drift again. I studied his face and this is one of the few times I've seen him this exposed. His face was soft and childish, like he should be. I know he was shouldering so much, but right now he looked peaceful. He looked like his mother. Miles had shown me a picture of Krissy before and I had to agree that Dakota looked like her. After a few more minutes I heard his breathing even out and he was asleep. I guess there was no harm in letting him take a small nap before we went back in there. We were also waiting on the results on those gloves so it might take a while.

We sat there, for maybe an hour. It's the longest I've waited for court to reconvene. Dakota was now laying with his head in my lap and Cersy was braiding and unbraiding his hair. I jumped a little when Detective Gumshoe ran up, holding a manilla folder in his hand. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey pal!" He shouted, jolting Dakota awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. I noticed that he had a braid in his hair with a small bead holding it in place, similar to the ones in Cersy's hair. Gumshoe handed me the folder and started explaining.

"We tested the blood on the gloves and found that it matches the victim. We also found residue on the book from the gloves, which proves that it wasn't Dakota who did it. Not only that but we found some blood under the victim's nails. It was also from Akiris. Seems they had a little scuffle before Akiris dealt the death blow."

"So that means that we just need to present this and the Judge will declare Dakota innocent, right?" I asked softly, looking to Dakota. He looked like he was about to doze off again. He was still just a kid after all. Gumshoe said he supposed and court was called back to session. We gave the results to the Judge who declared Dakota innocent. I felt a little weight lift from my shoulders. But now I had to go see how Miles was doing, he must've still been in the hospital. I told Detective Gumshoe to take Cersy and Dakota home. After they left I rushed to the hospital to see Miles. He was awake when I arrived.

"They found Dakota innocent, yes?" Miles asked, sipping a water I got him. I nodded and he smiled. "I had no doubt that you could defend him, Phoenix. I believe in you." I smiled at his words and kissed his forehead.

"He's my son too, Miles. He couldn't hurt anyone, no matter what they've done or who they are." He nodded when I spoke. I told him how Dakota had found him and he nearly choked on the water he was drinking. He started saying something about lowering Gumshoe's salary and I just laughed a bit. At least Miles was still Miles.

Little did I know how hectic our lives would get.


	12. Turnabout Break Time

A Phoenix Rose Chapter 12: Turnabout Break Time.

Miles POV

After the trial I was visited by Phoenix and a few hours later by Dakota. It was a little while before Dakota and I were alone, Phoenix had to use the restroom. Dakota was quiet and he was staring at his feet. I knew why he was like that, we were in a hospital after all. He's hated hospitals ever since his mother died, and I couldn't blame him. I also came to dislike them. Not only because Krissy was in one but because Phoenix was in one, for close to a month.

"Dakota...Thank you." I said quietly, any louder and Dakota would've jumped out of his skin. He looked up.

"For what?" He asked, looking a bit confused. I smiled and reached over to take his hand, before answering him.

"For finding me. We would be in a very different situation if you hadn't. You can't tell Phoenix this but you and I wouldn't be here if you hadn't acted so brashly." I said, holding his hand in mine. He nodded dully, already knowing everything I had said.

"I know dad. Why do you think I acted as I did. Though to be honest I never thought you would actually find evidence outside of the crime scene. Evidence that proved me Innocent." He said. It was strange. I wasn't expecting to find anything outside of the crime scene. But when I checked the fire escape I found the wallet there. The one with the blood covered gloves. That was also when I was captured. Akiris had covered my mouth with a rag that was doused in chloroform. I tried to get my thoughts off of that track. It would be no use to dwell over what happened to me. Dakota sighed and I pulled on his hand lightly. He looked up again.

"Come lay with me." I said, moving to make room. He chuckled lightly and moved to lay in the too small hospital bed. I relaxed when he layed his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around him. We stayed quiet for sometime after that, to the point I thought Dakota fell asleep.

"Dakota?" I asked, touching his elbow. He answered with a hum. "You know. From now on I want you to be escorted everywhere by someone. I don't think it's safe for you to go anywhere alone." I said, making him look up at me as if I were crazy.

"Dad I'll be fine. Remember I'm a black belt and I know my way around a pistol." I shook my head at his words. There was no way I was backing down on this.

"No Dakota. Gumshoe or Klavier will escort you everywhere you go. I have a feeling that Akiris will be coming after you now that you were found innocent." I heard him sigh but agreed with me. At that time Phoenix came back, his arms full with drinks. He got me another water and himself and Dakota a can of soda.

"Hey about all of us go to karaoke?" Phoenix suggested, sipping at his cola. Dakota jumped at the idea, I then remembered Dakota singing voice. It was amazing. Another reason people liked to be around him. I can't remember the last time I heard him sing so I agreed too. It wasn't long until I was released from the hospital so went went to round up the rest of the "gang".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I found myself at the karaoke club, listening to the idle chatter around me. Dakota was talking with the DJ about a song to sing. Finally he strode up onstage and set the microphone by the piano that looked a little out of place in this club. The chattering around us stopped as Dakota played the first few keys of a song I recognized quite well. It was quiet as the intro to the song was played, Dakota's eyes shut as he moved his fingers along the keys. I heard a few girls whispering to each other, only catching a few words like "hot." and "pretty." I had to agree that he was good looking. His dark hair was currently hanging slightly over his face.

But then he opened his mouth to sing. The words came out low and sweet, and everything was quiet again. No one was speaking, not even whispering. I smiled as I heard him sing. It was a good song and his voice added to it. I glanced around at our friends that had come with. Cersy and Phoenix were watching in childish fascination. Klavier looked like he was falling in love all over again and Gumshoe had a look of absolute surprise on his face. I looked back up to Dakota, who was moving slightly to the beat of the drum in the background. His voice was filling the club and he was nearing the end of it. He looked over and smiled, still fingering the keys of the piano. Finally the song ended and he stood to bow.

When he came back down he sat with Klavier who started whispering to him how well he did. Dakota smiled and kissed Klavier quickly. The two stayed close together and I could tell they were appreciating having each other. I looked to Phoenix, who had Cersy in his lap. They were talking about something and laughing. I reached across the small table and took his hand, making him look over at me.

"Something wrong, Miles?" He asked, a little bit of worry on his face. I smiled at him and shook my head. I leaned across the table and kissed him, which he returned eagerly. I heard a little giggle from Cersy but ignored it as I pulled back. Phoenix had a big smile on his lips and motioned for me to move my chair. I did so, moving my chair so we were sitting next to each other. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I felt comfortable. To be completely honest I didn't think I was going to live when I kidnapped by Akiris. I was truly afraid for my life. I brushed off the negative emotions and leaned in closer to Phoenix. I was here now, safe with Phoenix, my lover. The word was still something I had a hard time saying, but Phoenix understood.

After a few hours of celebrating we went to leave. I was feeling tired and wished to just cuddle with Phoenix in our room. At the door Dakota was stopped by two teenage girls who complimented him on his singing. I saw a blush on his cheeks as the girls did this. I also noticed that Klavier's hand was on his waist as if it were a warning to the teens saying "stay back, he's with me." But I suppose the girls didn't see it. After Phoenix buckled the sleeping Cersy in the back he took his place in the driver's seat. I leaned back in my seat, smiling. I was proud of him. Not only because he turned his life around, but because he has come so far. He still had his child like innocence and that made me happy.

"Uh, Miles...? Is there something on my face?" He asked, breaking into my thoughts. I blinked and shook my head.

"No, Sorry for staring." I said softly. He took my hand and squeezed it tightly. We locked eyes, but nothing was said. I saw it all in his eyes. The love, the unexpressed worry, everything. I leaned forward again and he met me half way. Our lips met in a much fiercer way this time. I felt a spark surge through me. When we parted he was panting slightly.

"Miles... I love you." He said quietly. I smiled again and he touched my cheek.

"I love you too, Phoenix." I said, just as quietly. A small grin came to his face and he complimented my smile. I felt my cheeks heat up and he chuckled. I knew this would continue at home, there was something different about tonight. There was a tension that we both needed to get out.

Once we made sure that Cersy was asleep in one of the spare rooms we went to ours. We had barely made it through the door when our lips met again. It was hot and fierce and I shivered against Phoenix. As we stumbled our way to the bed our lips met over and over again, each one more fierce than the last. I found myself on my back, the bed under me. Phoenix was just above me, his chest heaving as he panted for breath. Before he mashed our lips together again he whispered "I love you" again. He raked my shirt up and felt heat rise to my cheeks. I knew where this was headed and I gasped against Phoenix's lips. His hands were cold against my skin, but he tried rubbing my sides to calm me down.

We layed together afterward, our bodies close together. We were trying to catch our breaths. I was still shivering from the experience. It was the kind that made your eyes roll back, your muscles tense, your toes curl. It was pure love that we were showing each other, and I had to admit that I was was fairly nervous. We both were really. Phoenix had stopped to press my palm against his chest. His heart was beating fast and he was shaking slightly. But he still had a smile on his face. I looked to him now, his face hidden in my neck. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face. I stroked his hair. He chuckled and opened his eyes. We kissed again before I felt my eye lids getting heavy. He cuddled close to me and we drifted off together.


	13. Turnabout Code Red

A Phoenix Rose chapter 13: Turnabout Code Red

Dakota POV

It's been months since my trial, and it was starting to warm up outside. I was just getting off work and Gumshoe was waiting at the car for me. I had stuck to what dad said about always being escorted by someone where ever I went, but to be honest I was getting a bit tired of always being driven everywhere. So today I decided to break dad's rule. I told Gumshoe to just go home and I would walk. It was nice out, just a little chilly that I would need my coat. I particularly liked this coat because it was one that popped up at the collar and it went down to my knees. It was also a present from Klavier from Christmas. I put it on and walked outside. It was a nice day. There was a slight breeze and the clouds in the sky made fun shapes. Though they were entertaining I kept a brisk pace, knowing better then get lost in making out what silly things the clouds made. I already knew dad was going to be peeved about me walking. As I was getting near the house I felt something press into my back. I instantly froze, knowing exactly what it was.

A pistol.

I heard a voice behind me, one I recognized but one couldn't place name to. I mentally kicked myself, having the sinking feeling I should know who this was. Who ever it was told me to make a different turn, one that lead away from my house. I knew this meant trouble. They were going to get me out of the sight of the public. But I wasn't going to go down without a fight that was for sure. I moved as I was ordered, trying to look calm. Trying to remain calm period. Once we were a few blocks from where they had pressed the gun into my back they told me to go down an alley-way. From behind me a can was tossed into the alley. My mind reeled from the realization.

Akiris.

I almost wanted to laugh, but refrained knowing it wouldn't put me in any better of a situation. He was waiting for this. He's been studying me, learning about me. He must've known I would grow tired of the same routine sooner or later. So he was waiting. I was broken from my thoughts when he rammed the gun into my back again. Slowly I made my way down the alley and started to bend to pick up the can. I couldn't believe he was mocking the way he had so violently taken papa. I felt a sigh pass my lips. I listened, noticing the footsteps behind me and the rustle of fabric.

I jumped to my feet right before he swung down, the butt of the gun missing its target. I spun around and got a good look of his face. The first thing I noticed was he bright blonde hair. It was swept to the side, like he was trying to look hip. He had piercing blue eyes, almost too blue. I just chalked that up to him wearing contacts. He glared at me swung his fist forward, aiming to hit my jaw. I moved just a little too late and felt my head spin from the impact. I lunged forward and tried to grab his gun, managing to get a grip on it before he slapped my hands away. He then jumped on me, knocking me to the ground.

I remember the pain of his fist connecting with my cheek and my head sagging to the side. The next strike slammed my head into some scattered glass. It cut into my right eye and I was lucky that my eyes were shut. I pushed him off of me and wiped the blood from my face. I knew I couldn't open my eye, so it was hard to look at him with just my left eye. He was grinning at me, something in his hands. I could've sworn it was a pipe. But he moved too fast so I couldn't see it clearly. The next thing I knew was the blinding pain in the back of my skull. I felt myself falling, my body making contact with the ground. The worst part being that I couldn't do anything about it. My world swirled into darkness and the last thing I saw was a can of pineapples.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke with a start, pain streaking my side. I tried to look around but my right eye wouldn't open. I remembered my injury from my scuffle with Akiris. I looked to my side where I was now feeling pain and saw Akiris, a smug look on his face. The next this I noticed was I was shirtless. My torso was covered in small cuts and bruises.

"Wakey wakey, sunshine." Akiris whispered, his hand on my arm. I was bound with my hands above me, tethered to some point above. I grunted when he socked me in the gut. My throat hurt too much to make any other noise.

"I've been trying to wake you up for a while now, but all you did was scream in your sleep. I have to be quick about this. I left behind too much evidence and people know your gone. Who's that big guy you're always hanging around?" He asked, cleaning the blade of a sharp looking knife. I cleared my throat to answer but he cut me off. "Don't tell me. Uhhh, Gumshoe. Yeah Detective Gumshoe. He came around a little bit after I knocked you out. Luckily I got you out of there before he could see us." as he spoke he pinched my cheek like I was a child he thought was cute. I moved my head away from him and glared at him as best as I could. This was rewarded with another swift hit to the gut.

This went on for a while. Him talking, me glaring, and then him getting upset and hitting me again. My chest and stomach were aching from the blows but didn't let it show. Or at least I didn't until Akiris stood in front of me, grinning.

"Feeling it? Yeah, I can see it on your face." He pressed his palm to my stomach and I winced softly. He grinned more and pressed harder. He kept pressing until I was nearly screaming. "You know. I've had a lot of people in the position you're in right now. Like your parents for example." He paused when I kicked out at him, catching him on the thigh. He stepped forward again and thrust the blade of the knife into my arm. I screamed again. "Don't you fucking interrupt me." he pulled the knife from my arm and I whimpered.

"As I was saying I've had a lot of people in your position. But none of them screamed quite like you. I like your scream." Akiris grinned. "I find it sexy." I shivered when he said that, fear creeping its way up my spine. He licked the blade of the knife, still grinning at me. I gasped lowly when he stuck his fingers into the wound in my arm.

"I can't take much time with this though, as much as I would like to." He said a new found eagerness in his voice. I guess adrenaline had started to run through my blood because I didn't feel what he did next. I didn't even know that he did anything until I felt something flow from my side. I looked down and watched and he withdrew the knife.

"Gotta jet, love." He said, cutting the ropes around my hands. Which was the worse mistake he could make. I grabbed his ankle, even though I felt myself slipping. I could hear footsteps coming and I knew that I had to keep a hold on him. Those feet would be my savior.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, kicking at my hand. I didn't answer. I just focused all my power into holding onto his foot. The door nearby burst open but I couldn't see who had come in. My grasp was slipping and so was my consciousness. I let Akiris' foot go, it was too late for him to run anyway. I was turned over and was met by Detective Gumshoe's face. He looked so worried and relieved at the same time. He yelled something to one of the other detectives but I was too far gone to hear it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miles POV.

I paced outside of Dakota's hospital room, feeling sick. I never wanted this to happen. How did this happen? If he was with Gumshoe then how did he get caught? I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Miles come sit down. They said he was going to be okay." Phoenix said softly, but I ignored it. No matter what I tried I still paced. My feet wouldn't rest. I needed to see Dakota, I needed to see my son. I was stopped by a pair of arms around me. Phoenix had gotten up.

"Miles I know you're worried, we all are. But you can't just pace around until you see him." Phoenix whispered to me. He had his head on my shoulder and rubbed my stomach a little. He was right. I couldn't just pace around waiting to see my son. I was worried. Very worried. I didn't want Dakota to ever be hurt. I think Klavier's mental state was much worse than mine. He was rubbing his palms against his thighs, muttering things I couldn't quite get. He was more worried than I, and I was Dakota's father. I guess I should've expected that, knowing how much Klavier has lost. He didn't want to lose the person he loved more than anything. But I wasn't worried about Dakota pulling through. They had him stable when he was in the ambulance. I just wanted to know why it happened.

It wasn't until an hour later when they said we could see him. They almost didn't let Klavier in, but I lied and said that the two were married. It wasn't normal for me to lie but I didn't want to see Klavier in a state of total panic. Dakota was sitting upright in his bed, but his glazed expression told me that he was under the effect of medication. His right eye was covered as well as most of his head. He had a few other bandages here and there, but I didn't pay them much mind. I took his hand in mind and held it tightly. He looked at me but I could tell he wasn't there. It would be a while before he would actually talk to us. I brushed some of his wild hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead. He smiled a little and squeezed my hand.

"Daddy loves you." I whispered to him. I layed him down, knowing the best thing he could do was rest. As I turned to leave, I saw that Klavier was by his bed, holding his opposite hand tightly. He leaned in and kissed Dakota's cheek and whispered "I love you" in German. He truly, dearly loved Dakota. Dakota was asleep at this time so he didn't hear what Klavier had said, but I know he felt it.


	14. Turnabout Recovery Pt 2

A Phoenix Rose Chapter 14: Turnabout Recovery pt. 2

Dakota POV

I woke in a haze, my mind fuzzy. I couldn't remember a lot of what happened. But the pain was there, oh was it there. My body was aching and I found myself groan. I placed my forearm over my eyes, shielding them from the overly bright lights of where ever I was. I was guessing a hospital. Yes the annoyingly constant beep of the heart monitor was enough to tell me of my whereabouts. I hated hospitals. With all my being. A hospital was where I found out my mother was sick, where I lost her. The hospital was were both Papa Phoenix and dad ended up after Akiris attacked them. Where I nearly lost them too. Now I was stuck here.

I let my hand wander over my head, finding that my right eye was bandaged and an area around head was also covered. I tried to remember what happened. I remember being stabbed and Detective Gumshoe. I cursed under my breath, having accidentally hit my injured eye. After that I sighed and looked over the rest of my body, checking out the damage. My left hand was in a cast, and I had bandages around my lower thigh. I already knew where a couple injuries were so I decided to leave them be.

"You're awake?" I heard dad ask. He must've just stepped in. I looked to him with my good eye and nodded. He had a peculiar air about him. As if he were annoyed and relieved at the same time. He sat down in a chair by my bed and took my right hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. I heard him sigh and I had to turn my head a lot to look at him.

"How did this happen?" He asked, obviously perplexed by how I ended up the hospital. I looked up to the ceiling, trying to remember myself. I was leaving work... but the rest seemed to be a haze. I don't even remember who gave me these injuries. I suppose I had a confused look on my face so dad told me who did it. I gasped, the memories coming back so fast it nearly _hurt. _I held my head, alright scratch that. It _did _hurt. Dad reached out and rubbed my temple, muttering an apology. After the pain had passed some I explained to dad what happened. He grew furious when I told him I had broken his rule. I couldn't say I blamed him. But him yelling wasn't the best for my headache at the moment. He stormed out after lecturing me. I knew I deserved it, but my head was pounding. I guess I deserved that too.

I let my head fall into my good hand, now knowing what happened to the other one. Akiris must've broken it when I was holding his ankle. I didn't even look up when I heard footsteps approach. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a flash of purple and something metal, knowing who it was instantly. I closed my eyes when Klavier gently rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Klavier. You fell in love with an idiot." I whispered. He leaned forward and kissed my temple, helping dull the pain of my headache.

"I did no such thing. You're very smart Dakota. But we all make poor decisions, ja?" He said, his voice wavering slightly. It sounded as if he had been crying. Hell he probably has been. I wanted to injure myself considerably for putting my family through this. All because I wanted to enjoy a nice walk. The least I could've done was walk with Gumshoe. Then at least I wouldn't have been attacked. I then struck the idea because Gumshoe wasn't known for his handiness and he wasn't a very good shot. The bigger they are the harder they fall I guess.

"I love you, Dakota." Klavier whispered, planting a kiss to my cheek. He sounded closer to crying than before so I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. Harder than I usually kissed him. I wanted him to know I was here and I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. When I let he pull back he looked at me lovingly. His lips were now kiss swollen. It wasn't often that I took on dominance but when I did he seemed to like it. I whispered "I love you" back and asked him to sit in the bed with me. He nodded and climbed in next to me, laying his head on my shoulder. I felt bad knowing I almost tore myself out of everyone's lives. I felt guilt settle in my chest and wanted to hit myself again. I had no right to do what I did.

"Heh...I sense love birds." Someone across the room said bitterly. I looked over Klavier's shoulder to the person who spoke. He had pure white hair, a scar across his nose. He had a thin black beard, gray streaked through it. His eyes were turned toward me, but they looked dull. They were gray, but I felt that he couldn't really see me.

"Who are you?" I asked softly. He smirked at me, blinking slowly as if he didn't even need to.

"My name's not important." He said. "Names can change at the drop of a hat." He was quiet after that, causing me to think about he said. It was a weird thing to say to someone whom you just met. Or maybe we didn't just meet. I don't know how long it's been since I passed out from blood loss. I noticed Klavier had fallen asleep on my shoulder. He needed it, by the dark circles under his eyes.

"Sir?" I asked quietly. I looked over at him again, watching as his swayed toward me. He made a noise that urged me to continue. "How many days has it been since I've been here?"

"About two. Your boy there kept singing songs. You woke up a few times and we talked but I could tell you were under some of this new pain medication. It made you really loopy." He explained. I was worried about what I talk about to this man who wouldn't even give me his name. He was grinning at me, making me want to ask what we had discussed when I was under the influence.

"Aw don't worry kid, you were pretty silly but it wasn't inappropriate. You tried singing once, and I don't doubt that you could do it sober but it was pretty horrible. I told you my name twice, but it seems you didn't remember." He said, looking slightly upset by that. I apologized and he just shrugged, saying that he would tell me again some time. We were quiet after that, and I listened to Klavier breathing. Slowly I got the courage to sing. The words fell quietly from my lips at first, then slowly I got louder. It was one of my favorite songs. "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Once I was finished I heard chuckling from the stranger across the room.

"So you can sing." He said. I chuckled, answering with a "yes." He stayed quiet for a while after that. "I guess since you gave me a little compensation for that horrible performance earlier I can give you my name, again." He said. I waited.

"My name is Diego Armando." He said. I blinked, where have I heard that name before? I guess it could've been from anywhere. I thanked him and went back to being quiet. Then again I couldn't stay quiet for long because I found myself singing again, this time accidentally waking Klavier.

"You're singing's great, Dakota. Don't stop on my account." Klavier said happily, snuggling into my shoulder. I didn't only because he asked me not to. This time I was singing "After Midnight" By Blink 180. It was like any day off I've had with Klavier, only this time we were laying in a hospital bed. But I didn't mind, laying here with my lover was all that I really cared about.


	15. The Justice Turnabout

A Phoenix Rose chapter 15 The Justice Turnabout

Miles POV

Its been a couple weeks since Dakota went into the hospital. I have calmed down since then, and Dakota left a few hours after I had lectured him. He was currently asleep in his room with Klavier. Then again it was only seven in the morning and we weren't due to court until ten. I was only up because I was making final preparations to the case. I was holding up to my promise that I was going to prosecute Akiris once he was caught. But now it wasn't only for Phoenix but it was also for Dakota. I wasn't hurt that bad so I wasn't worried about justice for myself. But it has scarred Dakota and Phoenix considerably. Dakota constantly complained about he wouldn't be able to work until he recovered and I know he was beating himself up over what happened. Phoenix was worse, waking up from viscous nightmares. It wasn't often, and I was always there to wake him up. The nightmares shook him though. But hopefully that end today.

"You need to stop obsessing over this." Phoenix said wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I continued typing either way.

"It's not obsessing, it's being prepared." I replied, keeping my eyes on the screen in front of me. He sighed in my ear and kissed my cheek, muttering a "whatever you say" before moving back onto our bed. I heard the springs in the bed creek under his weight. We both stayed quiet for a while as I continued to fix and look over the case. It was the first time I had seen the whole thing. Akiris was a professional assassin, and he killed very near 40 people. They were of all ages and professions. Children, elderly, men women. They were either his targets or witnesses to what he's done. I shuddered at the thought of someone witnessing him brutally torturing someone the way he did. His victims weren't found easily either. They were all underground, half rotten or a pile of bones by the time they were found. I was finally drawn from my work when there was a knock on our bedroom door. I asked Phoenix to answer it as I checked the time. It was nine and about time I got ready.

"Dad, are you ready?" I looked over at Dakota's voice. His arm was in a sling because the doctors wanted him to let it recover and he tried to go into work. He was stubborn as hell but then again it ran in his family. His eyes looked me over and had to remind myself that he had gotten the okay to stop wearing bandages over his right eye. It was now scarred, but I was at least thankful that he could still see out of it. I already dressed, but had yet to eat anything. Great minds think alike because it seemed that Dakota was in the same boat. He was wearing some cargo shorts and a short sleeve hoodie. I caught a whiff of something and my eyebrows came together.

"Klavier's in the kitchen making breakfast." Dakota said gesturing his hand in the general direction of the kitchen. I've noticed since Klavier's stayed with us we've had a lot more home cooked meals. Then again I guess it's because he wants to make sure Dakota doesn't leave the house. We've been keeping him here anyway we can. It's hard when all he wants to do is ignore the fact that he has still yet to recover and wants to work. Maybe today will calm him down enough to let himself recuperate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We arrived at the court house ten minutes early. I was ready to get this over. To finally bring justice to my family and all those hurt by Akiris. I already knew he would get the death penalty. It was automatic because he was a serial killer. Dakota walked in slowly behind me and I had to remember he couldn't walk that fast. We went to the prosecution lobby, waiting for the trial to start. I began to get confused when I saw someone else standing there, flipping through a file that look similar to the one I held under my arm. It was someone I never thought I'd see again.

Diego Armando.

He looked a bit haggard, thinner than the last time I saw him. He was wearing his visor, the one that helped him to see. When we approached he looked up, a small grin breaking out over his lips when he saw us.

"Hello, Dakota. Nice to meet you again." He said to Dakota. Dakota stepped closer to the man, looking confused.

"Mr. Armando? What are you doing here?" Dakota asked. I blinked, they _knew_ each other? Since when?

"Yeah. I thought I'd do you a favor for singing for me while we were in the hospital. I'm prosecuting the case." Diego said, closing the file in his hands. I nearly dropped everything I was holding. He couldn't be serious, could he? I thought he wasn't a prosecutor anymore. "It's my last case for the rest of my life. I'm getting too fragile to be doing this for much longer. But you reminded me of someone I used to know." He finished patting Dakota on the head gently.

"Wait you can't be the prosecutor! I took the case." I said, my shoulders tensing. He looked up to me and smiled. He actually smiled. It wasn't a teasing smirk or grin.

"They let me take the case because of my condition." Diego explained, his hand still on Dakota's head. His expression was soft when he looked at Dakota. I tried to imagine who the boy reminded him of and the only person who came to mind was Ms. Mia Fey.

"Hey, Mr. Armando. I thought you were...um... blind." Dakota said, trying not to be rude. Diego just chuckled and took his visor off, revealing those dull gray eyes of his.

"I am but this helps me see." He said, setting the visor over Dakota's face. I was amazed by his precision Then again he was looking at Dakota before taking it off. Dakota was obviously taken aback by the way the visor affected his vision.

"I can't see dad's suit." Dakota said, taking the visor off. He placed it back on Diego's face. "I guess it's because it gives off a red light so it blocks out anything red."

"Yeah, that's it. Anyway. Court's about to start. I'm going to need anything you prepared Prosecutor Edgeworth." He said, his tone now taking on a serious edge. I handed him the file I was holding and he opened it quickly to the witnesses. He seemed a bit surprised by one of them but nodded.

"I'm calling Wright first." He said. I blinked. I was going to call Phoenix last. Dakota's testimony would've been enough to get Akiris convicted. Diego explained that he wanted the one who was hurt the most by Akiris to testify first then there would be no room for doubt. I just went along with what he said and watched as he turned toward the courtroom. He then stopped and looked back at me.

"You're coming right?" He asked. "I might need your help."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After Phoenix had given his account of what happened the judge didn't want to hear anymore so he gave Akiris a guilty sentence. Dakota disappeared from the courtroom before I could catch up to him, but I had a guess where he was going. I bid Diego a farewell, but his response was that I would see him again. I left with Phoenix after that, heading to the detention center. When we got there we found Dakota sitting and waiting.

"What are you going to ask?" Phoenix asked Dakota. Dakota didn't answer though. He had his eyes closed as if he was concentrating really hard on something. He stayed this way until we were able to see Akiris. Phoenix seemed a little nervous about going in, but calmed some after I told him we would be safe. We stood in the back though, because Phoenix wanted Dakota to be able to talk to Akiris undisturbed.

"Well well well. If it isn't the whole family. Isn't this sweet?" Akiris remarked as we sat down. Sarcasm dripped from his words and a grin was on his face.

"I don't know why you're smiling, Akiris. You're going to death row." Dakota said. I could hear an edge in his voice that made me uncomfortable. I've never heard him sound like that.

"Because I get to see the person who got me caught one last time. Let me guess there's a reason your here. You want to know why, don't you?" Akiris asked, leaning on the desk in front of him. He was smug. Which riled Dakota up even more.

"Yes I want to know why. Who hired you?" Dakota said, his words sharp and crisp. Akiris laughed and Dakota stood up, pounding his hands on the desk in front of himself. Akiris just snickered more.

"Alright detective dear. I'll tell you, but you need to sit down and shut up." Akiris said, making a motion for Dakota to sit down. He did and let out a long breath, forcing himself to calm down. Akiris then began to explain everything. It was surprising how complicated some of his plans were.

"It was about two months before I actually abducted Mr. Wright. I got a call from some guy asking for my services. I agreed because he gave me the pin number to his money. He wasn't going to need it anyway. So I watched Mr. Wright. Boy was that fun. He was always so lonely because Trucy wasn't there. Trust me I know all about all of you. It's not hard to get information. After I had learned his habits and memorized all of the people who came over I made a move. It was much easier than I thought because he ended dropping all of his groceries. To say the least I improvised." Akiris said, a grin on his face. Phoenix was shivering and I rubbed his back to calm him.

"Akiris you didn't explain who hired you." Dakota said. He was gritting his teeth and I could tell that he was restraining himself.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? I'll get to it boy, now quiet down." Akiris said, his smirk slipping momentarily. Dakota shut his mouth and Akiris put a finger to his lips in thought. "I wasn't expecting Mr. Edgeworth to show up and save Mr. Wright. Especially not on the day I was going to kill Mr. Wright either. I asked the boss about that and he said that since it was Mr. Edgeworth to go ahead and kill him too. I again agreed but I knew I had to get you out of the picture too. I need Mr. Wright to be alone and scared. So I set up that murder. I called in with the tip and waited for you to come. I was overly lucky when the Gumshoe fella ended up losing his badge. But I knew you couldn't wait. Even if Gumshoe hadn't you would've gone first and gotten there first."

Akiris paused to chuckle, he sounded so proud of himself. I glanced at Dakota. He was obviously uncomfortable by all of this. Hearing from the man who was going kill both of his parents exactly what he was going to do. I had to say that I wasn't feeling very comfortable either.

"But another thing I wasn't expecting was Mr. Wright becoming an attorney again. I had the feeling once I heard he had taken your case that it wouldn't go as planned. I had, after all, left some evidence at the crime scene. It took them long enough to find it though. But if you were busy being held for murder and Mr. Wright was busy being your attorney, then I could get Mr. Edgeworth alone. It was incredibly easy. But then again you some how got out of jail and rescued him. Don't think I didn't see you drag your father away on your back. It was too obvious." Akiris sighed and rested his cheek against his fist.

"You could've taken dad without sending me to jail. What was the point?" Dakota asked, his tone softer now. Akiris grinned, a sadistic sick grin.

"Two birds one stone as they say." Akiris said. "I wanted to take out Mr. Edgeworth and take away Mr. Wright's new family at the same time. Then Mr. Wright would be fully exposed with no one to protect him. Just like before you and your father showed up."

"Then why'd you kidnap me? Your targets were my parents." Dakota asked, confusion in his voice.

"Don't play dumb detective dear. You've read my file haven't you? Of course you have. You're a witness to what I've done. And you rescued your father so by association you're my target too." He grinned. "But I guess you just want to hear who hired me. His name is Damon Gant. But it's not use telling you this now." Akiris said. I felt my jaw drop at the name. Damon...Gant...? That can't be can it? He was in jail. Yes both Phoenix and I saw to it. I remembered what Akiris had said about the money he was offered.

"Why isn't it important?" Dakota asked, sitting closer to the edge of his seat.

"Because he's already in prison. There's nothing you can do about it." Akiris said, a laugh on the edge of his voice. Dakota was quiet for a little before slamming his left hand on the desk in front of himself and cursing loudly. He got up and left, a look of pain on his face. But I doubt that pain was from injuring his broken hand more.


	16. Turnabout Epilogue

A Phoenix Rose chapter 16: Turnabout Epilogue

Miles POV

It was now summer in sunny San Diego and all was good. Dakota had healed completely from his attack (except the damage done to his pride) and I was finally able to meet Trucy, Phoenix's daughter. She was a nice girl and liked to hang around Dakota a lot. Cersy came to stay with us for a while and it was a full house. I've never felt happier.

"Hey Miles, what are we going to do today?" Phoenix asked, the young spirit medium on his lap. We were sitting in the living room, hanging out since today was a day off for all of us. It was rare that this happened. It was more or less rare for Dakota and I to have a day off. Klavier didn't take many cases anymore, said the courtroom in the summer "cramped his style." Phoenix didn't defend many people because not many people asked for him. I guess he was still trying to get over his hurt reputation.

"How about the beach?" Trucy asked, her head on my lap. It was supposed to be pretty hot out today, but I didn't see any reason not to go. Dakota also seemed interested in this, having never been to a beach. We all agreed and got ready to go. The kids ran off to collect their things while Phoenix and I went into the kitchen to make something to bring along. We had just finished making a picnic basket when the kids came back, dressed in summer attire.

Trucy was the first to pop her head into the kitchen, wearing a blue one piece bathing suit and a skirt around her waist. Cersy looked cute too, her dark hair done up as usual. She was wearing a little black two piece but it covered her stomach. Dakota seemed a little uneasy in his swimming trunks, they were blue with stars on them. He also wore a sleeveless hoodie. He was carrying two bags and I was guessing they were the girls'. Klavier wore a pair of purple swim trunks, a silver 'G' on each leg. He had a bag over his shoulder, which was probably one that both him and Dakota shared. Phoenix and I got dressed quickly and we all headed out to the beach.

As expected it was pretty packed when we got there, but no one seemed to mind. Phoenix and I picked out a spot and we got settled in. Dakota got to work applying sun screen to his cousin and his sister while Klavier helped blow up Cersy's floaties. Everyone seemed happy. I watched as the four of them as they went into the water, noticing how Dakota and Cersy seemed more mature now. They did grow up fast.

"Heyyyy!" Now that was a voice I recognized. I sat up, having snuggled up to Phoenix and looked in the direction where the greeting had come from. It was Larry. He was sporting a pare of bright orange swim trunks and a food tray. Another one of his food gimmicks I was guessing. Next to him was a smaller boy, one I didn't recognize. His brown hair was combed back except for two spikes sticking up in the front. He held a food tray similar to Larry's

"Hey Larry. Hey Apollo." Phoenix greeted, a smile on his face. So the kid's name was Apollo. Who was he?

"Hello Mr. Wright." Apollo said quietly. He seemed to be embarrassed. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sooo how have you two been? I haven't seen Edgey around here for a long time! It's been too long!" Larry said, drawing the attention back to him. I sighed and got comfortable again, leaning against Phoenix. Larry seemed to take a second to analyze this because he concentrated on us for a good while before he threw his hands in the air.

"I knew it!" He proclaimed. Knew what? This couldn't have been good. "I always knew you two would end up together. Remember when we were little and we would play chicken? You two kissed and I remember thinking that 'these two are gunna grow up and be lovey-dovey.' I just knew it." Larry went on further but I blocked it out. I returned my attention to the Apollo boy. He seemed nervous about something, his gaze directed out at the water. Maybe he wanted to go swimming?

"Yeah that's nice Larry. So Apollo how has being an attorney going?" Phoenix said. Apollo shrugged and gestured to the tray his was carrying.

"Not so well. I need two jobs to get rent and I barely have enough money for food." Apollo said a bit of a edge in his voice. I felt Phoenix shrug.

"Maybe I can help you find a few cases. In the mean time relax with us. Trucy and Klavier are down in the water, why not go join them?" Phoenix assured. Apollo looked torn but set the tray down and dashed off toward the water. Larry smiled and sat down beside us. I felt a little uncomfortable with him there but it wasn't totally unbearable.

"How's life been treatin' you two? I have been missing you guys." Larry said, sincerity in his voice. His smile seemed less obnoxious and I sat up again. Phoenix went first, explaining how he had been disbarred after I had left again. He explained everything about we came to this point. He left out Dakota, expecting me to tell our old friend about him. Once Phoenix was done Larry turned his attention to me and I began the story about the last eight years. He seemed surprised when I told him I had a child so I pointed Dakota out, who was getting splashed by the girls and Klavier. Apollo seemed to be on Dakota's side and they chased the others through the water.

"Wow...I never thought you two would...go through that much..." Larry said, looking down at his hands once I had finished my story. He looked up a little and chuckled softly. "It wasn't even me who caused you trouble." It seems our friend had mellowed out since we last talked to him. We asked him what he's been up to and he explained that he had married a really pretty girl, who wasn't a model for once. He had a kid on the way and was making a living out here on the beach. When it was too cold to go to the beach he worked in a department store. I blinked at him, he had really settled down.

"Yeah. We were going to name our baby Trisha." Larry said, a smile on his face. Phoenix asked him to sit and eat lunch with us, for we had enough for at least twenty people. Phoenix insisted we packed more than enough because the children. He agreed and we called the kids up from the water. I chuckled softly as I watched Klavier sweep Dakota off his feet and carry the boy up the beach bridal style. Trucy was holding Cersy on her hip and Apollo followed behind the rest of them.

Larry, Phoenix, and I were near silent during our lunch. The rest of them, not so much. Apollo, Trucy, and Klavier were catching up while the cousins were talking about some childrens show I couldn't catch the name of. It was supposed to be a female version of The Jammin' Ninja. But instead of fighting bad guys she fights against her culture as a ninja so she can be happy with the boy she loved. Cersy seemed to know a lot about it and she was near forcing Dakota to learn all about it. It was interesting watching them enjoy themselves. All of them. At one point Apollo pulled Phoenix into the conversation and I watched as the two of them talked. We were one big happy, misshapen family. But I really couldn't have any other way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was quiet in the Edgeworth house, everyone having settled into bed. Phoenix and Miles were asleep in their room. Cersy and Trucy were sharing a room, both out like a light. Apollo was borrowing a spare room, also sound asleep. Dakota and Klavier were cuddled in bed, the blonde already in dream land. Dakota was the only one awake. Well slightly awake. He was on the verge of nodding off when he heard his cell phone ring. He answered it quickly, not wanting to wake his sleeping lover.

"Hello?" He whispered into the receiver. "A mur- Yeah, I'll come. No I wasn't asleep. It's fine. I'll be right there." With that he hung up and jumped out of bed with the feeling that this would be his next big case.

FIN.(?)


End file.
